


Date Night

by Highlumin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beast - Freeform, Cheating, Collars, Dogs, F/M, Furry, Human/Furry Romance, Human/Monster Romance, Pregnancy, Slaves, beastman - Freeform, canine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlumin/pseuds/Highlumin
Summary: A Dalmatian lusts after his human best friend's wife, and fully intends to take her as his own. After he gets some advice and encouragement from his Golden Retriever friend, and a demonstration on how a Beast ravishes a woman, the Dalmatian plans to ruin a husband's anniversary by having his wife submit to her budding lust for Beast cock!
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Date Night, Ch 1

**Date Night, Ch. 1**

_This Story involves human females and Furry males engaging in sexual acts, so be aware if that isn’t what you’re looking for. I’ve taken a lot of inspiration from Jay Naylor’s works, especially his “The Fall of Little Red Riding Hood” series, as well as E.Z. McCain’s “Beastiverse” stories, so you may envision the world of these stories in a similar light. In this world, humans live in conjunction with various Beastman races, among other animals and mythical creatures. However, a curse borne by an ancient Goddess has lived in the hearts of women for millennia, making them crave for Beast Cock and sex with Beastmen, Animals, and Monsters._

_In this chapter, a Golden Retriever shows his friend how a Beast conquers a woman._

*

It was 10 AM, Saturday morning, and Frank was just about ready to head out the door. His wife, Elliot, was however rather reluctant to let him leave her today, and as he passed by her in the hall, she reached out to tug at his flannel collar and pull him into a needy kiss that he was all too happy to return.

“Are you _really_ sure that Roy needs you that badly?” Elliot bemoaned childishly as she refused to let go of her husband’s shirt.

“I know babe, but I promised to help him out with the deck and today’s the only day that we can all get to it. Don’t forget, he did help us with the piping when we first moved in.” Frank replied, reluctance in his voice, yet clearly overshadowed by obligation.

“I haven’t forgotten, just like I’m sure _you_ won’t forget to come home to your wife early. It’ll be a rather poor anniversary if I have to celebrate it alone.” Elliot growled playfully, yet the serious threat was there as well.

“Come on, Elly, I think I’ve already proven I’m not gonna forget something like this.” Frank said with a gentle smile as he delicately caressed the cool, gold necklace hanging across his wife’s chest. “Four, Five-o-clock at the absolute latest. I promise, this evening is still all for us.”

Elliot pulled him down again to plant another hard kiss on his lips, truly making sure he remembered. “Five-o-clock. Not a second later.” She hissed back in his face.

Ever the dutiful wife, Elliot saw her husband out the door as he got into his pickup truck, smiling all the way and making sure to give him ‘incentive’ to make it home tonight. Elliot sighed in slight annoyance as she twiddled the necklace between her fingers.

Elliot was gorgeous young woman, barely 27, and so very happily married to the man of her dreams. She met Frank in college, and everything from then on had just seemed so… well, maybe ‘perfect’ wasn’t the absolute best word, but smooth. Everything just seemed to glide by with Frank, never a rocky moment, never any trouble… never any excitement, just smooth sailing.

Although they’d known each other for nearly a decade, today was their third wedding anniversary. The necklace, a gleaming topaz gem set in a gold ring, and strung up with delicate, interlacing golden chain work, was her husband’s gift to her, given very early in the morning to show his love… and that he had not forgotten.

He’d made sure to give Elliot her gift early because he had a promise to fulfill. One of Frank’s old friends was completely rebuilding his deck, and Frank and some other of their friends had promised to help him out. And as mentioned, they did owe Roy for helping them avoid a few thousands of dollars’ worth of water damage in their own house. Still, it did feel like extremely bad luck that today of all days was the only day it could happen. 

As Frank backed out into the street of their quiet little suburban neighborhood, he looked over just in time to see his across-the-street neighbor opening his garage door. The metal door rolled up into the ceiling, revealing a lithe, tall Dalmatian standing at the ready. Frank smiled as he rolled his window down.

“Hey Damian!” He called out.

Damian stepped out into the late-morning air, returning a smile and a wave to Frank. “Yo! Kind early to be heading out, isn’t it?”

“I’ve gotta hit the hardware store for some supplies before we head to Roy’s. Wanna come with? We can head right there together.”

“Can’t. I want to get this lawn mowed before I head over to Roy’s. I’ll meet you there in an hour.” The Canine replied.

“Got it. See you there!” With those parting words, Frank rode off.

Damian and Frank were old friends, having met just around the same time Frank had met Elliot. Both were also mutual friends of Roy, and so Damian was also planning to help him with his project.

Looking across the street after Frank had driven off, Damian spotted his friend’s gorgeous young wife still standing on the front porch. Jowls creasing into a wide smile, Damian waved to her as he started to make his way towards her own lawn.

After Frank’s truck cleared the street, Ellie noticed Damian had spotted her, and was now coming over to greet her. Her smile fell just a bit as she fingered the necklace a little more possessively.

Elliot had never really felt 100% comfortable around Damian. Although her husband had no hang-ups around the Dalmatian, if she was honest Elliot never really felt totally comfortable around any of the Beast peoples.

Damian had always been just a bit more… familiar with her than she would’ve liked, even if Elliot was never near so friendly as he was to her. And it wasn’t just his behavior alone that sent faint sparks of concern up her spine. There was simply this presence about him, like an aura… or a scent. Something that she couldn’t begin to explain or describe, something that just got under her skin, into her head, so barely perceptible she almost couldn’t tell if it was really there. It made her anxious, and frightened; frightened over what he could do… of what **_she_ **might do. And right now, they were all alone.

“Morning Elly!” Damian greeted her cheerfully as he stepped up towards her porch.

“Good morning Damian.” She greeted him as politely as she could, the hint of a frown creasing her lips, displeased at how casually the Canine used Frank’s pet name for her. “I thought you were heading over to Roy’s to help with all that mess?”

“I will, just have to get some yard work done first is all.” The Dogman easily replied.

“So…” The Dalmatian continued, crossing his arms as he focused in on the smaller human woman. “If I’m not mistaken, today is your guys’ anniversary, isn’t it?”

“That’s right.” Elliot replied evenly, only barely suppressing a ‘tsk’ from hissing out. She didn’t know why this felt so awkward. Of course Damian would remember, he was Frank’s best man at their wedding.

She could feel Damian’s eyes drifting down, right across her chest. She wasn’t exactly hiding everything behind her comfortable cotton t-shirt, neckline cut relatively low, exposing a generous portion of her breasts.

“That’s a really nice necklace. That Frank’s anniversary gift?” Damian said, a nice cover for ogling her tits, Elliot bitterly thought.

“Yeah, he gave it to me this morning.” She replied, every word losing more of her composure.

‘Why,’ was a word that was starting to creep up in Elliot’s mind, louder and louder. Why was she feeling so particularly annoyed with Damian today? Was she angry? No, or at least not anger alone. There was something else she felt creeping in the back of her chest.

“You’re a really lucky one, you know that? Frank’s one of the best guys I’ve ever known.” Damian spoke earnestly.

Elliot found she couldn’t respond to that. She was growing more uncomfortable, more anxious and was still unable to really rationalize why.

“But on the other hand…” Damian started, his voice turning just an octave lower, something Elliot would’ve barely noticed if she hadn’t been listening for it. “Frank’s also a really lucky guy himself. You know, since he managed to marry a girl like you.”

Elliot’s fear was growing rapidly. She still was looking down to the side, but could feel the Dog’s body heat grow closer as he stepped in even further, almost threating to bear down on her smaller body. Suddenly a touch on her arm! She felt his fuzzy, black-and-white spotted hand just barely caress along her arm, no more noticeable than a feather, but to her it may as well have been a heavy iron shackle!

“You really are amazing Elly…”

Elliot’s mind was swimming in haze, and she was terrified what she was going to let happen if she didn’t change her behavior right now!

Elliot finally took a single step back, wrenching her arm away with just the feeblest show of force, but Damian immediately backed off, putting a much more respectable distance between their chests.

“I’ve asked you not to call me that …” She mumbled weakly, the barest hint of anger there, forced out to hide her overwhelming sense of uncertainty. The faltering female still kept her eyes down in the dirt, terrified that even looking at Damian now would break whatever she was trying to suppress. “Sorry, but I’ve got some things to do.”

But Damian, though Elliot clearly displayed her turbulence, was really good at acting like he didn’t notice anything wrong. He merely chuckled a bit as his arms crossed again.

“I’ve got ya. Big date night to set up for, right? Well then I promise, I’ll have Frank back to you before too late.” Damian spoke again, his disarming charm nearly bringing Elliot to her knees right there.

“See you later… Elly”

But just before she completely collapsed, Damian turned and left her, back to his own lawn, to his own affairs. Finally left alone, Elliot turned and entered her house, nearly stumbling through the door.

Suddenly the married woman found herself letting out huge breaths, like she’d barely been breathing during that whole exchange. She’d had similar interactions with Damian in the past, but it had never affected her so strongly before; that was bad. Something was changing, in Damian, in the air, or in her. She didn’t know what it meant and she was terrified. The scent… **_his_** scent was getting stronger.

*

Frank and Damian met up later at the home of another of their friends, Roy. Roy himself was a Dog like Damian, a Golden Retriever with one of the friendliest personalities they’d ever met. A fourth friend of theirs, Dennis, another human like Frank, had also met up to help out with Roy’s deck.

The two humans and two Canines had been friends for years now, so even some heavy carpentry came as a fun afternoon shooting the shit and joking around. Between a few beers now and then and a lot of laughter, the four did eventually make a lot of headway into the actual construction, and by about 3 PM a lot of the foundation and framework had been set. A respectable day of work, and Roy figured they’d earned the chance to kick back and just hang out for a while.

Damian, Frank, and Dennis were just settling into a comfortable couch in the den, a few groans of exhaustion echoing about the room.

“You guys are a bunch of lifesavers, seriously I could not have done nearly this much without you!” Roy spoke sincerely through a bright smile as he hung by the doorway, not yet letting himself collapse.

“Hey what are friends for.” Dennis piped up, weary yet happy to have been of help.

“Yeah, and we know for a fact you would and have done the same for us.” Frank chipped in.

“Well either way I still really appreciate it. Let me go get another round. I recorded the game while we were working so we can sit back and watch that.” Roy again offered his gratitude as he turned back into his house.

“Hey, no more beer for me! I’m gonna need to be able to see and stand straight tonight!” Frank called after the Golden Retriever, a wide smile on his face. He didn’t notice the sly smirk Damian wore as the Dog eyed his pal from the other side of the couch.

Just a few minutes later, Roy was coming back into the room, four frosty bar glasses tucked in his arms. Three of them appeared to be more quality beer, the last likely cola of some kind. Roy passed out the beverages, Frank taking the one her presumed to be non-alcoholic before Roy seated himself in the armchair beside them and turned on this big-screen TV.

“Thanks Roy. I can stay a little bit longer, but I’m probably gonna have to get going soon.” Frank admitted as he took a big gulp of the drink.

“Oh come on, you need more of a break after all that hammering!” Roy ribbed back jovially.

“And I’d probably agree if it wasn’t my anniversary. I barely got away with coming over to help in the first place. So I’m really gonna have to pay Elly back tonight.”

“Ah, I see. You’ve still got a lot more ‘hammering’ to do at home, don’t you?” Roy joked snidely, causing Dennis and Damian to chuckle.

“Yes, as a matter of fact. That’s exactly the plan.” Frank accepted the shot with a cocky grin.

“Well I guess I can’t stop you, then. What about the rest of you guys?” Roy relented, turning his attention then to the other human and Dog.

“Hey I’m good for the night! Nancy knew I’d be gone late, so keep the drinks coming here!” Dennis said exuberantly as he downed more beer.

“Yeah, I’ll be able to hang a while.” Damian agreed, slightly less enthusiastically.

“Alrighty then! But Frank, you’ve at least gotta stay for the game.” Roy shouted cheerfully, once again trying to rope in his friend.

“Come on guys…” Frank said, somewhat sheepishly.

“Look, we’ll fast forward through the commercials and halftime. We’ll be done by four, and you can get home and perform your duties as a husband!” Roy said, really putting pressure on his friend.

Frank looked to seriously think it over for a minute before her replied. “Fine… but I’m out of here at four!” He said, with some finality as he took another long swig of his cola.

“I promise, your wife won’t be missing you at all tonight!” Roy reassured his friend. But as Frank settled back into the couch, Damian craned his neck back, and the Dalmatian and Golden Retriever shared a very knowing look.

*

Two hours later, Frank and Dennis were completely passed out on Roy’s couch, snoozing so deep they wouldn’t have woken if the roof collapsed on top of them. Damian and Roy, however, were much more alert, and busy talking in Roy’s bedroom.

“You’re sure that stuff’ll keep ‘em out like that all night?” Damian asked as he looked over a pharmaceutical bottle Roy had handed him.

“No question. I use this stuff all th-… I’ve used this before.” Roy responded, his voice cheerful as ever, despite his decidedly devious meaning. “Trust me, they won’t come to until the morning. I’ll keep ‘em safe here at my place, and they’ll be meandering back home in the morning, a couple of tremendous hangovers richer for the experience.”

“Thanks by the way. I’ve never, err… done this myself, so I appreciate the help.” Damian offered earnestly as he set the med bottle aside.

“Hey, it’s like Frank and Dennis said themselves, ‘what are friends for?’ Just, they might not be on exactly the same level we are, and us Mutts gotta look out for each other.” Roy continued as he pulled out a couple of shot glasses and a bottle of bourbon, late enough in the day now to celebrate with some harder liquor than they had with the other two men. “If I’m being honest, I’m surprised you waited this long to do it.”

“Had to wait for the right moment…” Damian said as he looked pensively, to which Roy just returned with a look calling him on his bullshit. Seeing the look of non-belief on the Golden Retriever, Damian couldn’t hold back his deviant grin. “…But now I just think, ‘fuck it,’ I’m not waiting any longer.”

“Glad to see you’re finally wising up to your rights. Way past time you decided to just take what naturally belongs to you.” Roy stated as he filled the first shot glass.

“None for me, thanks. I don’t want to fail where Frank did.” Damian politely declined before Roy could fill the second. The Retriever just shrugged as he took the full one and brought it to his muzzle.

As Roy downed the liquor, his doorbell suddenly rung. He grunted as the hot liquid went down, turning rather expectantly towards the door.

“Good, there she is. I was starting to get a bit restless.” He said, tail wagging in clear excitement.

Damian looked quizzically at his friend. “What really, you invited someone else over? After we went to the trouble of…”

“Relax, she’s not gonna breathe a word of this to anyone… or at least not to those two.” The Golden Retriever spoke with a cocky chuckle as he left to get the door.

Damian was left alone for the moment, a good time to gather his thoughts, prepare himself for the night yet to come. It was unfortunate he had to incapacitate Frank like this, he really did consider the man one of his closest friends. But friendship with a man, a human man, was easily overshadowed by his own urges as a Beast, his **_rights_** as a Beast.

Damian had lusted over Elliot from the day he and Frank had met her, but Frank had gotten to her first. And for the last three years, Damian thought he could accept that, after all there were plenty of other women out there. But as the years passed, Damian could never rid himself of that powerful feeling, that need to claim her. And he could tell, every time he was around her, she could feel his scent pouring into her, softening her heart. Today especially it was clear she felt it, she was ready for him.

Feeling the keys in his pocket, Damian was ready to leave, to claim his rightful destiny. But just as he looked to the bedroom door, Roy came swaggering back in, his tail beating around behind him.

At first he seemed alone, and Damian couldn’t help looking at him questioningly. “So, who was at the door.”

But Roy just smiled mischievously as he stepped in and stood at the foot of his bed, facing the door. He let loose a quick, high pitched whistle before calling out towards the door. “You can come in now, there’s no one in here I want to hide you from.”

A soft shuffling sound approached the room, and Damian’s eyes nearly burst from his head when he saw who came through the door. A gorgeous young woman, just around their age came into view. She was totally naked before the two Canines, her pristine and unfurred skin on full display for Damian’s enjoyment and Roy’s possessive delight. Her pert breasts stood out proud on display, her narrow pussy seeming so small, delicate, and desirable beneath a perfectly trimmed little patch of bush. Sparing any pretense of modesty or shame, the woman did remain adorned in a pair of stylish glasses, and her hair was pulled back into a nearly perfect bun, save a single strand of loose locks draping down across her face.

The pristine, dignified appearance of her face was at total odds with the raw beauty of her body she left on full display for these animals’ enjoyment. It was such a stunning shock to Damian it took him a moment before he realized that he knew this girl! And he had certainly never expected to see her like this!

The woman standing bare before him was Nancy, their friend Dennis’ wife! She’d always seemed so bookish, even standoffish at times to Damian, like she was always one cutting remark short of being a classic ice queen. And she’d always come off as so pristine, orderly and strict, Damian always felt it a wonder she decided to marry the rather lazy Dennis. But now here was the Queen bee herself, naked in front of her husband’s friend, a Dog!

“N-Nancy!” Damian couldn’t help choking in surprise.

Nancy eyed Damian, and the Dalmatian could tell she was struggling to keep her composure, her perfect façade just barely wobbling. But her stony eyes soon set on Roy.

“You didn’t say anyone else would… be here.” Nancy addressed the Golden retriever, clearly trying to use her usual, stern voice but sounding so… weak.

“Doesn’t really change anything though, does it?” Roy replied rhetorically. Nancy just kept as straight a composure as she could manage, but Damian could easily see her glistening skin tinted in bright crimson from shame and embarrassment.

“You brought it, right?” The Golden Canine asked again.

Not speaking in reply, Nancy merely walked forward as she brought her arm out, and Damian saw what she’d apparently been holding since coming in. It was a plain black collar, with a long leash attached to the front. She walked right up to Roy, who stood more than a head above her, apparently having some trouble looking him in the eye. Nevertheless, she offered the collar out to him in a clear display of submission.

But Roy didn’t take it, and just grinned even wider. It was strange to Damian, it was exactly the same happy-go-lucky smile he’d always seen on the sunny Dog, but it seemed to much more… frightening now.

“What’s this Nancy? I’m afraid I don’t quite understand. You’ll have to speak clearly if you want to tell me something.”

Nancy’s eyes flashed briefly with anger and a scowl crossed her lips, but she fought to keep it under restraint. But even if she refused to show it on her face, Damian was starting to see the way her body betrayed her, even in the most subtle ways, he could feel it radiating off of her. She wanted this dominance more than anything!

“I… I want you to collar me… master…” Her voice barely came across as a whisper, anger and self-indignation dripping off every word. And yet, Roy was all too happy to hear it.

The Golden Retriever gently reached out and took the collar and leash from Nancy’s hands, the reluctantly furious woman still casting her eyes anywhere except her ‘master’s’ face. 

“That’s a good girl.” Roy spoke very softly, his voice teetering between saccharine affection and triumphant mockery.

Finally his hands reached up around Nancy’s elegant, delicate neck and looped the black collar around it, as though he’d done it a thousand times. Damian could see Nancy’s breath catch in her throat as the fabric bound her, as the latch locked shut and sealed her to her fate; but whether it was more from bitter resent or overburdening lust, he couldn’t tell.

The collar fit perfectly around Nancy’s throat, and Roy’s yellow paws slipped back, pulling the leash lightly and reigning her into his dominance.

“And you remember the rules…” Roy again spoke in a soothing threat, his furred hand tenderly cupping the helpless wife under her chin, tilting her head towards him and finally forcing her cold blue eyes to stare into his own. “… Good girls get rewarded.”

Damian watched the exchange intently, focusing hard on Nancy’s every twitch. He could see the way her lips quivered despite the scowl, how her eyes twinkled through the glare. Roy had absolute, unquestioning control over her, and she wanted **_badly_** to show her submissive obedience!

The Golden Retriever stroked at Nancy’s cheek a few times with his furry finger, treating her with the affection one might treat a beloved pet, and as quiet as it was Damian still heard the slight whimper escape Nancy’s breath. Roy’s hand slowly curled back across her face until he was softly stroking against her tightly-wound hair, and controlling her head with authority.

“Now, why don’t you show Damian where a good girl like you belongs.” Roy softly demanded.

Obeying without hesitation, Nancy slowly lowered her body, head falling down past the Dog’s broad torso until she was properly seated on her knees before her own self-professed, Bestial master.

“I belong on my knees.” The willingly subdued woman quietly spoke, looking straight forward at the Canines rapidly growing bulge.

But again, Roy felt fit to tease her further. “You belong on your knees and what?”

Nancy’s eyes flashed in anger again, her frown only deepening, but she only yielded further as she looked up to meet Roy’s kindly-cruel eyes.

“I belong on my knees… s-sucking your big… Doggy cock.” Nancy finally admitted through clear reluctance and venom.

Roy hummed in triumphal amusement. “Well said. I can see my teaching’s really starting to show.”

And once he’d said that, the helpless housewife felt her master’s grip tighten ever so slightly, fingers curling into her hair, silently commanding that she show, not tell, telling her to break her lips wide open and worship his massive Doggy cock!

Nancy’s fingers reached out and showed obvious practice as they undid Roy’s belt and quickly extracted his throbbing, knobby cock. The blistering red tower was already swollen and engorged with blood, fit to burst, and violently sprang out when released, pushing right into Nancy’s face with a force. The women could hold back a gasp from the surprise, inadvertently inhaling the potent aroma radiating off his Doghood, and as she breathed in that heady pheromone even the ice queen couldn’t suppress a low groan of agonizing desire.

The failed wife’s hands tentatively reached up, so small that she could grab the Canine’s immense length with both and still not cover all the red flesh. Roy huffed in brief satisfaction as Nancy’s graceful fingers slowly began to stroke and curl along his massive length, just teasing and playing for now.

But soon Roy felt Nancy’s warm breath ghosting over the throbbing flesh, the pristine woman seemingly having fallen into a trance now as the Dog’s scent overwrote her mind and all sensibilities; her proper conduct as a man’s wife meant nothing now, staring this beautiful Beast’s cock in the face left only her natural lust and desire to mate with such a potent male in her mind.

Nancy brought her lips just above the tip of his pointed, tapered cock, still delicately caressing the cock like it was a religious idol of the highest importance. Breathing in deep the sweltering aroma one last time, Nancy felt like her most primal instincts were awakened, telling her what she was truly born to do!

Her lithe fingers gripped the bulging girth of Roy’s length tighter as she parted her moth and let the tip of the spear slide past soft lips. Roy let loose a long groan in exquisite pleasure as Nancy engulfed his cock in her mouth. The adulterous female showed clear practice, easily swallowing down most of the length of her master’s phallus without showing any resistance.

The Golden Retriever’s fingers loosened their grip on his pet’s hair, but didn’t dare release her. Roy just continued to breathe low and hard as he relished in Nancy’s soft lips gliding along the veiny length of his shaft. Heavy breaths turned to long groans as he felt the lascivious female began to roll her tongue around the burning skin of his cock.

Nancy’ pulled hard on her loving owner’s phallus with her lips as she utterly worshipped it with her well-trained tongue. The woman’s own voice began to echo and hum in light wisps of her own pleasure. It was clear she’d discarded every last pretense of reluctance, now openly showing her own self-enjoyment in obeying and pleasing her Beasty master.

Damian watched the whole thing unfold with rapt attention, his original disbelief quickly giving way to incredible arousal. To say seeing his human friend’s wife submit her body to an Animal of her own will was making him hard would be an understatement. It was more than arousing, it was showing him just how naturally even a woman as uptight as Nancy truly craved to be dominated by Beast cock!

As Nancy relished and sucked his cock with a passionate devotion, Roy’s hand continued to mindlessly pet and stroke through her hair, always intent on rewarding his ‘good girl’ for her good behavior. Cracking an eye open, he saw Damian watching him with an intense focus, like he was taking a lesson to heart.

“See now? See how easy it is to take human girls like this, how eager they are to please us, to give their bodies to Beasts like us?” Roy spoke through a smirk and grit-teeth, obviously fighting to hold himself back and keep the pleasure lasting as long as possible.

“It’s because it’s a Beast’s right to take what we want. And human girls like Nancy only live to obey Beasts.” Roy’s eyes closed now, his breath low and coming in rapid bursts. His hips that he had fought so hard to keep still now couldn’t help from lightly bucking himself deeper into Nancy’s throat.

Finally, Roy could contain it no more, and his other hand went down to Nancy’s head, forcing her face hard into his hips, cramming his bulbous cock as deep down the poor woman’s throat as deep as it could possibly go.

Nancy instinctively wrapped her arms around her master’s legs to support herself, to keep herself locked in place and ensure his wonderful cock remained snug in her mouth. She took him all, her lips sinking down until they were kissing against the impossible swell of his knot, her tongue pushed down by the girth and yet still squirming to worship and pleasure him with her every last breath. And she was quickly rewarded for her devotion, the woman choking out a hard, high pitched moan that was muffled by the massive Dog meat stuffing her.

Holding his dear pet down in the most brutish way, Roy grunted roughly as is balls boiled over in climax, his throbbing cock spraying rope after rope of thick, sticky cum into Nancy, painting her throat and filling her belly with his seed. And the woman only squirmed harder in delight, fighting her own reaction to keep herself connected to her master, zealously swallowing all the cum he so generously gave her.

The aftershock seemed to fill the room in a way that didn’t let silence take hold. Damian just watched in sheer amazement as Roy’s arms slacked atop his enslaved female, his eyes going darker as he just panted raggedly from the savage climax. And Nancy for her part just seemed to go totally lifeless, like a proper doll. Her arms hung limply down, she didn’t even make the smallest attempt to pulled her face off her master’s beloved cock by herself, just stayed there on her knees, sheathing the burning phallus in her mouth like the devoted cock-sleeve she’d become.

As Roy finally started to show some sense of awareness, he briefly turned to Damian, looking happier and smugger than the Dalmatian had ever seen. “There’s no reason for you to hesitate any longer. Go take Elliot. Take what rightfully belongs to you.”

Turning his full attention Roy turned his tired eyes down towards the woman still totally skewered on his cock. Pushing her head back as gently as possible, the Retriever gingerly extracted himself from her still clinging lips. Nancy only looked up lifelessly and moaned as inch after inch of the throbbing red phallus escaped her throat until finally the pointed tip popped free from her lips, slickened and sticky with saliva and semen.

Free from her master’s cock, Nancy could now only stare up into Roy’s face with unbridled love and lust as she panted desperately to catch her breath. Damian was far more than intrigued to see Nancy’s cool façade had been completely shattered and forgotten. Now she showed only her true desire for more Bestial fucking!

And as Nancy stared in awe past Roy’s towering and still fully engorged cock, the Dog looked back down to her with just as much compassion and lust. Almost affectionately, Roy leant a hand down and cupped her face again, softly rubbing her cheek, taking a few swipes to wipe away the thick drool from her lips.

“Now there’s a good girl.” He growled down in domineering intimacy.

But eventually the Golden Retriever pulled his hand back and fully stood up from the bed, looming down over Nancy like a barbarian carrying off a helpless captive. Damian was then reminded of the leash still held in Roy’s grip, as a slight tug quickly encouraged Nancy to stand up and face her master obediently.

The lust-crazed woman stood still, breathing in eager desire as Roy slowly circled behind her. A flare of need shot up her spine as she felt his fuzzy yellow paw obsessively squeezing her rounded ass a few times, almost in appraisal. She felt that paw slide lower, in between her thighs, no doubt feeling the generous trickle of girl-lust that had been achingly flowing from her pussy.

“You can crawl onto the bed now. All fours.” Roy ordered her, grunting quietly right into her ear from behind.

Nancy didn’t even need to consciously register his words, his will was clear in his voice as it sunk in her brain, leaving her no option but to obey to the letter. Roy let the leash slip from his hand as Nancy docilely climbed up onto the bed, crawling forward until she was square in the middle. She was adamant to stay like that, down on all fours as ordered, pussy helplessly exposed to her feral master. Nancy felt herself little more than a Beast’s bitch now, eager to obey like the good girl she was.

Damian could tell Nancy was waiting restlessly to be conquered, but Roy had to take his time as he fully stripped his clothes, exposing his savage and wild body in its’ natural glory, the only proper way to claim a female. 

The Golden Retriever was deliberately slow in getting into bed behind his awaiting bitch, leisurely aligning himself as he knelt behind Nancy’s desperately soaked pussy. The female shuddered as she felt his luxuriously furred hands caress and take a gentle hold of her hips. She sucked in a deep breath as she felt his deadly-pointed cockhead poking at her twitching entrance.

But nothing further happened, Roy just remained kneeling there, teasing and prodding at Nancy’s desperately crying slit, but refusing to penetrate her properly. The wanton wife’s frustration showed itself quickly. She groaned in annoyance, swayed her ass back and forth in a clear show of serious need, trying to push back and force that wonderful cock inside, but Roy wouldn’t let her have it.

Finally her vexation and lust overwhelmed her, and she reduced herself to begging the vicious Beast to fuck her!

“Well? Come on you stupid Mutt! All you want is to treat me like a bitch, right? To rut me like the savage Beast you are? A savage, mindless Mongrel claiming his bitch!” Nancy angrily begged her master.

But Roy just chuckled happily again. Damian could easily see how he got so much enjoyment in forcing an upstanding woman like Nancy to degrade herself in the lowest way imaginable and beg to be fucked and bred.

“You’re right Nancy, that’s exactly what I want.” Roy stopped himself and roughly forced his mass forward, grinding his cock hard against the sopping folds of Nancy’s cunt, but still not giving her the relief she needed. She groaned again in sheer irritation. “Now, how about **_you_** drop the act and tell me and Damian what it is **_you_** want?”

Nancy screamed in lustful frustration. “I want you to fuck my little human pussy with your big Doggy cock! I want you to rape me like a mindless feral. I want to be your pet! Your breeding bitch!”

Fully satisfied with his adulterous mate’s admittance of her desire, Roy properly aligned his tapered cock with her pussy, her lips practically gripping for something to be thrust inside. In an instant, the Golden’ Retriever’s gentle demeanor was gone, and the Dog savagely forced his inhuman mass deep into Nancy’s long-waiting slit.

The besieged woman cried in heavenly relief as she felt the wonderful, monstrous cock invade her most sacred place. In under a second, Roy’s fat, knobby phallus had rooted her to the brim, the pointed head just barely ticking against her cervix while his massive, throbbing knot pressed tight against her out lips.

Roy’s own tongue lolled out of his mouth as he heaved a heavy sigh of his own delight, enjoying the soothing feel as his slave girl’s soft folds enveloped and lavished his lengthy cock. There was nothing warmer than a human girl, especially one you had stolen.

As the first waves of pleasure came washing over the Beast and the female, Roy quickly set about treating his bitch the way she deserved to be treated. After all, he had her properly in Doggy style now, it was time to fuck her like the Beast she craved!

Pulling back, the Canine savagely buried himself deep in the human girl again, Nancy screaming out in bliss as her body succumbed to its’ rightful Beast owner. Her voice came faster and faster as Roy eagerly pumped his cock deep, cutting through his pet’s sticky slit and ravishing her vaginal channel without restraint.

The minutes ticked on long, Nancy’s face having fallen to bury itself in the blankets, but that did nothing to suppress her joyous wails of agonizing bliss. Her ass remained high in the air, held down by Roy who remained locked behind her, rutting in and out of her tender and submissive pussy, carving the pure pleasure out of her that they both so dearly desired.

The adulterous couple fucked ravenously for a long while, both eager to eke out a massive orgasm from their mutual carnality. But eventually Nancy’s moans were coming higher and faster, her ass bobbing as her cunt twitched, gripped, and pleasured her owner’s cock with every last muscle in her body. Roy’s panting was ragged, he growled with lustful rage and felt his testicles churning with white-hot domination.

The Golden Retriever knew they were both due for their climax, and fully intended to make sure Nancy went screaming over the edge.

“How’s that feel Nancy!? Do you even care that you’re being fucked and begging for more even with your husband in this house, just a few rooms over!? Don’t you care that you’re cheating on Dennis with a dumb, Beast Mutt like me!?” Roy taunted her through his grit, gnashing teeth.

Nancy only moaned louder as her owner’s cock pummeled her pussy and his vicious insults rang in her ears. 

“I don’t give a fuck! I don’t care who knows, I want to be your bitch! I want to feel you knot me and lock me down as you drain every drop of your thick, Beasty cum inside me! I want to cum while I feel you breed me!” Nancy screamed her deepest desire to her beloved Canine master.

Hearing his devoted pet beg for his sperm sent Roy into a mindless, rutting frenzy. His paws gripped mercilessly tight to Nancy’s hips, his usually suppressed claws just barely peeking out to leave their mark on her otherwise flawless skin. Although it seemed impossible, with a growl the Retriever began to fuck himself even harder and faster into the helpless female. Nancy’s voice was nearly dying as she wailed her utter happiness as she felt that thick, bulbous cock battering and scraping every inch of her pussy from lips to womb.

“That’s right! You want me to fuck you as hard as I can! You know that’s what you want because you’re a **_good girl!!!_** ” Roy violently shouted at his utterly enslaved mate.

With the last bit of his energy dangerously erupting like a volcano, Roy forced himself deep into his female’s core one last time, forcing Nancy apart as his inhumanly thick knot broke into her, sealing her and locking her into her ultimate fate. A final, Bestial growl whistled past his teeth as the Golden Retriever exploded into his pet, flooding her womb in a blazing flood of hyper-potent puppy batter.

Nancy cried out in sheer, agonizing bliss as she felt the fat knot stretch her pussy well past her original limit, only to be followed by the fate-changing sensation of her master’s thick, burning cum saturating her womb, claiming her super-fertile eggs as surely as he’d already claimed her body and heart. The girl knew she was lost for good, changed forever as a person by this one incredible orgasm. This feeling was all she wanted in her life now.

The inhuman couple’s screams were probably loud enough there there’d be no one in the neighborhood he didn’t know what just happened (unless they happened to already be unconscious, of course). But finally the sounds of ravenous, primal sex died away to exhausted and extremely satisfied breathing.

Damian watched the entire scene in utter amazement, even now in the aftermath as Nancy remained completely helpless and trapped as Roy kept her safely and properly knotted down. The Dalmatian was way more than glad he’d stuck around to see this, and was quite thankful to Roy for letting him witness it all. Now Damian knew for certain that this is what he, what Beasts were meant to do, were made to do. And he also knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that this was Elliot’s fate as well, that soon she would be the one begging Damian to dominate her!

With her body utterly drained of energy, Nancy collapsed entirely, falling fully forward into the bed, dead as a well-fucked doornail. Surprisingly, her body’s deadweight was just enough to overcome the seal of Roy’s knot, and a last weary, and so very satisfied groan escaped her ragged lungs as the mass of flesh came free with a loud ‘pop!’

Cock freed from its’ delightfully soft and submissive prison, Roy leaned back heavily on his knees, still catching his breath. He really went all out to make sure Nancy experienced the most intense orgasm he could give her; something that required not only great physical force but a lot more psychological domination than he normally used. Still, as he could now look over the intensely satisfied, lifeless, and well-fucked body of his mate, the Dog could only smile in triumphant pride. That was the sort of reward he knew a good girl deserved.

Pulling his eyes away from his most recent conquest, he was once more reminded of his friend Damian’s presence, hoping he’d learned a valuable lesson in ‘human psychology’ by watching a more experienced male. Judging by the look of awe in the Dalmatian’s eyes, Roy guessed he had.

Sensing his friend’s eyes on him, Damian tore his sight away from the ravishing image of the thoroughly-bred Nancy and caught Roy smirking towards him.

“Hell of a show, huh? Hey, you feel like sharing my pet for a round or two? It’d be good experience for you, and a good chance to ensure Nancy’s obedience even more.” Roy asked as plainly as though he was asking if he wanted to go grab a drink together.

But Damian just smirked at his friend’s super nonchalant approach to life and love, shaking his head in polite refusal. “I’ve been waiting years for Elliot, and I’m going to give **_her_** everything I have.”

After a knowing smile and nod from the Golden Retriever, Damian took a last look at Nancy, the promise of his and Elliot’s future, and headed for the door, heading for the home of his rightful conquest.

Finally left alone (at least, in the bedroom), Roy collapsed into the bed beside his rightfully claimed pet. The big Golden Retriever cuddled up close behind the seductively naked human girl, drawing her slender frame back into his encompassing fur.

Nancy moaned sultrily as she felt her owner embrace her from behind, and felt his wonderful, knotty cock slide in between her thighs to lazily rub against her tender pussy lips. While the rage had left it, Roy’s cock was still plenty well engorged, and even at half-strength would easily put any human male to shame.

As the adulterous, inhuman couple cuddled up in sheer comfort together, Roy growled playfully in Nancy’s ear, eliciting a weak, rumbling giggle from his enslaved mistress.

“You know, I was serious back there. Dennis really is just a room away. I mean, he’s out like a broken lightbulb, but still. There’s at least a bit of a moral implication there, I guess.” Roy playfully suggested.

But at that Nancy just smirked wickedly to herself.

“What, and you think I wasn’t just as serious when I drove here and walked right up to your front door, naked as a jaybird? Just like you asked.” Nancy happily admitted her embrace of the sin.

Roy chuckled softly as he ground his still painfully throbbing length against his claimed girl’s mound, coaxing another long moan of pleasure from the fallen female.

“Well, we should still have a couple of hours after sunrise to get you back to your house.” Roy began as he slowly moved his paw over the woman’s full breast, caressing it in gentle possessiveness. “But just out of curiosity, what would you say to your husband if I was wrong and he caught us like this?” The Canine asked in dark levity.

But Nancy’s grin just grew even further in twisted, vicious honesty, moaning even more as her master’s cock nestled against her oozing slit.

“I’d just yell at him to get his hungover ass to work.” Both Roy and Nancy chuckled a bit at that comment, though Nancy’s mirth was a bit more malicious, her thoughts of depravity racing through her head as her fingers slid down her skin and caressed across her (for now) perfectly flat tummy. She hummed to herself in lascivious delight. “After all, I might just be having a few puppies soon that’ll need to be well taken care of.”

Roy growled in immense approval as he hugged his pet even closer, grinding his cock even more needfully into her folds.

“Some wife.” He muttered in bemused mockery, more so of her husband than his prize slave-girl.

Nancy hummed in amusement at her master’s comment as she thoughtfully caressed the precious collar bound around her neck, the proof of who truly owned her. Certain of that fact, and satisfied beyond measure, her hand snaked away and around the back of Roy’s neck, hooking herself to the Canine.

“I’m sick of being a wife.” She said, making it clear that she meant that sincerely.

And just to make sure she fully proved that point, Nancy pulled her own face back as she drew Roy’s head closer and finally caught the Canine boy the muzzle, letting her tongue wrench around his own in a loving kiss with her adulterous, Beastly lover.

Nancy moaned softly as they tasted each other for several long moments before she pulled back, making sure to look the Golden retriever in the eye, truly acknowledge the choice she made in abandoning her husband and becoming his slave. She smiled sinfully. It was the best choice of her life.

“Now, I’d much rather be a good girl.”


	2. Date Night, Ch. 2

_This Story involves human females and Furry males engaging in sexual acts, so be aware if that isn’t what you’re looking for. I’ve taken a lot of inspiration from Jay Naylor’s works, especially his “The Fall of Little Red Riding Hood” series, as well as E.Z. McCain’s “Beastiverse” stories, so you may envision the world of these stories in a similar light. In this world, humans live in conjunction with various Beastman races, among other animals and mythical creatures. However, a curse borne by an ancient Goddess has lived in the hearts of women for millennia, making them crave for Beast Cock and sex with Beastmen, Animals, and Monsters._

_In this chapter, A Dalmatian tempts a woman to sleep with him on her wedding anniversary._

*

The day had passed a lot slower for Elliot as she waited in her home for her husband to finish his little construction project, taking every moment she had to get ready for their very special anniversary date night.

She’d prepared a light dinner earlier, nothing extravagant but simple and elegant, along with plenty of wine to get them through the evening. Now as 5:00 was just about to roll around, Elliot was merely putting the finishing touches on herself.

Standing in her bathroom facing the mirror, a quick application of pale lipstick, an extra curl in her hair, and she was done. Standing back, she giggled girlishly as she swayed her hips and checked herself out in the mirror.

Rather than going for a more refined look this evening, Elliot was planning on tempting her husband right from the start and displayed herself in only the most minimal and risqué clothing. She wore a sheer purple robe, silk soft to the touch that only barely came below her ass cheeks. She cinched the sash extremely loosely, leaving nearly all of her chest revealed, her otherwise naked breasts pressing desperately on the hem and begging to be let free. And just below the sash she had on her sexiest pair of black, lacy panties.

Beside that the only things she wore were her wedding ring and the gold-topaz necklace she’d just been given that morning, which she rolled lovingly between her fingers as she looked herself over again and again. She smirked devilishly to herself in the mirror, playfully wondering how long her husband would go along with her teasing him like this before he let himself go wild.

Smiling in eager anticipation in spending the most romantic evening with her one true love, Elliot practically skipped out of the bathroom and headed downstairs. Frank should’ve been home any minute, and she figured she’d set herself up in a nice sexy pose on the couch for him to find.

*

A half hour later, 5:30 in the evening, Elliot was pushing herself up from the couch with a rather suspicious look. She’d been lying there trying to look ravishing for thirty minutes, and she hadn’t even heard Frank’s car pull into the driveway yet. She got up to check her phone, seeing no new messages from her husband. Still, she was willing to hope that maybe he just got held up in traffic, or was stopping at a store for a last-minute pickup.

*

6:00, still no word from or sight of Frank. Elliot’s eyes just kept shifting between her phone and the living-room window, starting to feel unsure as to whether she should be getting angry or worried. She’d sent him a few texts in the last hour, increasingly more desperate in tone, but received no replies.

Finally she properly dialed him up and waited through the complete ringtone. She ended up hearing his voice only through his answering machine, and quickly hung up without leaving a message. Now Elliot was growing more concerned. It really was not like Frank to ignore calls for this long, especially when he’d already promised to be home an hour ago.

But only a minute later her phone finally rang, and her eyes shot to it in an instant, but her hope was immediately crushed when she saw it was Roy’s name, not Frank’s on her screen. Still, he was with Roy earlier, so she should at least be getting an answer.

“Hello?” She picked up, trying her best to sound calm but unable to keep all her agitation out of her voice.

“Hey Elliot, it’s Roy.” The Golden Retriever confirmed himself, sounding unusually nervous and not quite his full, cheerful self. “So, I just heard Roy’s phone ring and saw your name. Aaaaand I figured I should probably give you a call since… well, Frank’s not really able to at the moment.”

Elliot’s heart was dropping fast, and judging from the tone of Roy’s voice she was about to be very unhappy with whatever the Dog said next.

“What… exactly do you mean?” Elliot spoke low into her phone, bubbling anger dripping off every word.

“So funny thing, uhhh, we finished up the deck a little while ago. And to celebrate I just thought we could all share a couple drinks… and then maybe a couple more… and, well one thing led to another, and Frank’s pretty much completely out of it now.” Roy admitted, almost like he was trying to verbally avoid eye contact.

“Is that right.” Elliot said in response, more than obviously through grinding teeth.

“I mean, he’ll be fine. I’ve just got him set up here on my couch. I’ll watch him tonight and have him back to you in the morning. You’ll barely even notice the wear and tear.” Roy attempted to joke nervously.

“Thank you for letting me know, Roy.” Elliot’s words were ice cold before she quickly ended the call.

Elliot’s fingers curled harsh into a fist, it was a tremendous struggle to set her phone down gently and not hurl it through the window. In fact, she barely managed to not scream like a banshee, merely seating herself down on the couch, eyes glaring wide and mouth curved in a vicious snarl as she trembled in absolute fury. 

She couldn’t believe Frank! She honestly couldn’t believe he would do something like this! Never in the entire time she’d known the man had he ever been as thoughtless as this! Ever since they’d met, ever since their first date and ever since their wedding day he had always taken so much care to make sure **_she_** was the most important thing in his life and that she knew it!

Now suddenly on their anniversary, the most important day of the year for them, he just decides to blow her off and get blind stinking drunk with his idiot friends! Elliot had never felt angrier at anyone in her entire life!

Her piercing eyes suddenly shot towards the window as they sensed some motion outside. But she soon realized it was only Damian’s car pulling into his driveway. She watched lividly as the Dalmatian got out of his car and strolled right up to his door, looking perfectly balanced, not even remotely stumbling from drink. Thinking back, she realized that even Roy had sounded totally lucid, not slurring in the least.

Seeing this only served to make the scorned-wife far more furious. Even that Mutt Damian had enough sensibility to not drink himself under the table, which was way more than she could say for her asshole husband right now! Frank had just gone totally off the rocks without his friends even having to provoke him!

Standing up, Elliot finally raged out of her living room. She stomped through the dining room, her pissed-off footfalls rattling the spread she’d set on the table and nearly sending it to the floor. She strode right by the meal she’d so lovingly prepared and went straight for the several bottles of wine she’d originally planned to share with Frank.

Grabbing two bottles and a glass in a huff, she marched upstairs into her bedroom, slamming the bottles down, pouring a glass and ravenously downing it in a single, long drink. If Frank would rather drink himself under the table than spend their anniversary together, then two could play at that game. It would just make her angrier in the morning when she finally got to tell him off, assuming he would even have the balls to come home by then.

Already, her shaking hands were busy pouring out the next glass of wine. Elliot took a long look around the bedroom, growing more irate by the second. Ever the dutiful wife, she had even gone to the trouble of buying and setting dozens of candles in glass holders, totally lining the room with them. She had lit them back when she expected Frank would be home, and they still burned, draping the otherwise dark room in what should have been a really romantic dull, flickering glow.

Sitting back heavily on the edge of the bed, Elliot started on her second glass of wine. She could tell this was going to be a very long evening. But while she assumed it was going to be a very bitter, unpleasant one, she would later find that she was completely wrong. 

*

7:00 PM, Elliot was hedonistically curled up on her bed. She was more than a bottle and a half into her wine reserves, and her head was definitely swimming from the alcohol now. The candles still twinkled and danced in the shadows of her bedroom as it grew darker in the evening. Her mood had definitely started in a dark place, and she was finding that her intoxication was taking her head in very strange directions.

Her anger at her husband had not dissipated, and more than anything it left her feeling… unsatisfied. This was supposed to be a romantic evening, she was supposed to end the night with her heart and body feeling contented, satisfied. But with Frank having abandoned her this evening, Elliot soon found her inebriation was leading her to imagine… other things.

Elliot felt the glass rolling out of her hand, onto the floor, mercifully empty and not shattering on the carpet. Not that she really cared, her focus was solely on her own body now. She took in a slow, deep breath. Her hand trailed down her exposed chest, fingers slowly crawling over her skin. She closed her eyes as her thoughts wandered, at first she merely sought a vague sense of comfort, a feeling she didn’t feel her husband would be providing her this evening.

Elliot’s fingers trailed down past the swell her breast, then gliding across her smooth tummy. She let out a faint, breathy groan as her imagination became more vivid. She could imagine herself with someone… else. Someone who existed solely to provide her the comfort she craved, provide her with pleasure.

Her fingers slid delicately under the loose sash of her robe, teasing at the hem of her thin panties. She let loose another slow sigh as her imagination grew stronger, and became more recognizable, something she actually remembered, not something she was just making up. She remembered a feeling… a scent, something that evoked something primitive deep inside her.

Now Elliot’s fingers brushed above her silken panties, another soft groan escaped her lips. She remembered that scent clear now, remembered how it always made her feel. It was something she’d been ignoring for years, only allowing it to seep into her brain, pollute it and fester, growing stronger and stronger until it was physically impossible to ignore any longer.

Elliot groaned longer than ever as her finger dug into the silk, pressing hard into her slit and issuing a sensation of pure craving she’d never felt before. Her head swam in her memory of the scent, of who it was that had been inundating her in that feeling for years, of who she finally realized it was that she needed to feel as incredibly as she was supposed to. As another surge of pleasure lit up her pussy, she now had a clear image of who she needed right now; Damian!

And at the same moment a gasp of wanton lust came from her throat Elliot bolted upright; she heard a strong knocking at her front door.

*

8:00 PM, Damian had waited for quite a while after returning to his house. He knew Roy had made the call to Elliot, letting her know about her husband’s poor ‘decision.’ But it wasn’t apprehension or reluctance that was keeping him from going to his mate yet. It was just some sense he had, some inborn knowledge that the time wasn’t quite right, that she just needed a few short hours to make her own realization. But now that had finally changed, and Damian’s spine straightened. Now she was ready for him.

Damian made the leisurely stroll across the street to Elliot’s home. It was dark out now, and their neighborhood was completely silent save for the Canine’s footsteps. He made it to the front door, and his sensitive nose caught the notable trace of alcohol in the air. The Dog smirked to himself, it seemed that Elliot was reacting rather poorly to the news of her husband. That was good, it would make her much more agreeable.

He knocked hard on the door, confidence surging through every muscle in his body, getting him ready. There were no questions of what would happen tonight, and he knew the only thing he had left to do was wait for his mate to come to him.

Elliot opened the door to her home, no real surprise on her face but a glazed look of unremitting desire. She saw the Dalmatian standing there expectantly, as though he knew exactly how she’d be feeling at this exact moment, knew exactly what she wanted.

Damian drank in the sight of Elliot standing before him, clothed only in a flimsy robe that barely covered her most sensitive parts. Her skin was nearly totally on display, looking fevered, sweaty, needy and so very soft. He caught his first glimpse of her generous breasts heaving as she panted lightly, wanting so very badly to break free from the narrow edge of cloth keeping them hidden. And the look on her face, even slightly clouded, did nothing to hide the desperate lust she was feeling at this time. The Dog knew she’d originally planned this look for her husband, but now it seemed she was presenting herself to him alone, showing she had always belonged to Damian.

And in Elliot’s eyes, Damian looked like the most dominant male specimen she’d ever laid eyes on. The way he stood there so calmly, it was obvious he expected her this way, expected her to present herself to him without shame or hesitation. He expected her to submit to him, to obey with every shred of her heart and body. The falling wife bit her lip as she breathed in. Damian’s scent saturated the air, stronger and more demanding than ever.

There weren’t any words that needed to be exchanged between the female and the Beast. They both knew that this moment was a long time in coming, they knew that their insatiable lust would consume them the rest of this night, it had always been inevitable.

Silent, simply radiating his dominance, Damian stepped forward, breaking the line blurring him and his prize. His black-and-white-mottled hands reached up and delicately yet demandingly took a hold of the female’s arms, feeling so slender and powerless in his grip. She had no chance and no right to escape now.

Elliot’s face tilted up slightly, her eyes burning deep into the ravenous picture of the Dalmatian’s single-minded expression. No longer rejecting her destiny, her desire, Elliot embraced her rightful owner, her hands sliding behind his lithe yet muscular torso as the Canine’s face dipped down towards her own. She closed her eyes in a final acceptance.

Damian’s muzzle slid down to encompass Elliot’s lips, and the forsaken wife happily parted them in eager acceptance. A soft sigh of happy acceptance ghosted out of the female as she allowed the Canine’s wide, flat tongue to invade her mouth, to tangle and writhe with her own.

Elliot kissed back her inhuman partner without any reservation or shame, relishing in this new touch, this new feeling of surrendering her body totally and completely to another, to a Beast. The scent swirled all around her head, utterly staining her thoughts with savage lust.

And Damian relished in his new mate’s long-awaited submission. She so eagerly opened herself to him new, practically worshipped his tongue as he kept her lips locked down where they’d always belonged. His paws greedily moved past her arms to envelop her body, a body that now fully belonged to him. Damian snared his captive around her slender waist, clutching her frail body close to his own as he finally pulled his mouth away and freed Elliot of her first adulterous kiss.

The Dalmatian and the human woman held each other close as they both lightly breathed. Damian hungrily soaked in Elliot’s look as he left her clearly wanting more. Her eyes said it all, she was more than ready for Damian to fully claim her as his rightful property. She longed for him to ravish her relentlessly, make love to her in the most savage, wild way his instincts would allow. Elliot was ready to be fucked and bred, utterly claimed by this ferocious Beast, as was her natural place!

Needing no more permission, given or not, Damian manipulated his prize freely, hiking his arm under her long, soft legs and lifting her off the ground to his chest. Elliot was more than happy to let the Dog do as he pleased, take and use her body however he saw fit. Kicking the front door closed behind him, Damian carried his awaiting mate upstairs so he could properly conquer her as he fully deserved. As they both deserved

*

Carrying Elliot like a captured princess into her bedroom, Damian took a brief moment to appreciate the atmosphere she’d set up, regardless of whether it was originally meant for him. But he quickly stepped to the bed he’d be sharing with his new mate tonight, laying Elliot down gently in the folds.

As Elliot stretched out along the edge of the bed, Damian knelt on the ground beside her, bringing his face right into her own and swiftly forcing her lips to connect with his again. Elliot accepted him much faster this time, ready and waiting to show her loving submission to the creature so clearly meant to have her. The female sighed into the searing kiss as the Dalmatian’s tongue wrapped up her own so powerfully and perversely. This felt so right.

As Damian pulled away he saw on Elliot’s face that she was only left wanting much more. The female crawled back, right into the center of the bed she’d once reserved only for her husband. Her robe became loosened, the seams finally sliding back enough to fully expose her tempting breasts. She positioned her body to clearly make a space for her new lover to join her.

Damian looked over his long-desired female like the ferocious wolves from which he’d descended eyeing their prey. The Canine slowly stripped away his clothing, finally baring his spotted body to Elliot. She could only bite her lip harder as she drunk in his figure, the first time she’d seen a Beast fully nude, and right in front of her. He was magnificent, so powerful, masculine, naturally built to breed women like her.

Damian finally crawled his way into the bed beside his desperately needed female, but as he made to face her, Elliot put a hand on his furred shoulder and gently encouraged him to lay down flat on her bed. He was curious, but he complied.

The Dalmatian’s face broke out in a big grin as he started to get a sense of what she had in mind. Leering down at him from above, Elliot looked on Damian in sheer reverence. She bent herself down, planting her lips firmly over his mouth, quickly parting and eagerly inviting him in to kiss her deep once again, the first time she initiated it. A mind-melting moan and slow swirl of the tongue later, Elliot pulled her face away, once more just hovering over the Dog in adoration of his beautiful form.

Damian watched as his lover’s head bobbed slightly lower. He could feel Elliot’s breath ghost over his neck before her lips descended on his collarbone in a sultry sign of praise. She kissed her way further down his chest, gazing up at the Dog with big, pleading eyes after each peck. Damian just smirked, decided he was okay for now to let her take ‘control,’ at least for the moment.

Elliot kissed one last time right above his naval before her eyes sunk low, and Damian could sense her breath shift inapprehension. She finally lowered her body, back beyond his legs, her mouth hanging open in awe as a subtle moan of sheer desire slipped her lips.

Elliot finally got her first good look of a Canine’s cock in all its’ raw strength and glory. She was mesmerized in an instant by every feature. How it almost seemed to glow an angry, vibrant red color. The way it ended not in a weak, blunted circle but in a vicious point meant to pierce and break its’ prey. That throbbing, bulbous knot at the base, something made to lock a bitch in place and force her to happily receive every last drop of sperm until she was undoubtedly pregnant. And then there was simply the sheer size of it, utterly massive in her eyes! It completely dwarfed her husband’s cock, there was absolutely no comparison.

She reached out for it, hesitantly at first. Not because she was having second thoughts, only wondering how she was going to handle a monster like this. But the stirring in her womb only grew unbearably incessant, telling her she would instinctively know how to pleasure a Beast like this.

Damian growled in total delight as he felt Elliot’s incredibly soft fingers wrap around his length for the very first time. The female took a firm, yet not crushing grip low on his phallus, and with only one hand there was still so much left exposed for her to worship.

Very slowly, her hand started to pump, centimeter by centimeter. And as her hand worked the lower end, Elliot inched her face closer and closer until she hovered right over the ruthless tip, eyes practically hypnotized by its’ very presence, furiously demanding her love and obedience. A single drop of pre-cum beaded out from the narrow slit carved into the point.

Finally she let her face dip down, her lips parting as she suckled the very tip of his point between them. In an instant she felt a spark in her mind, a flavor acting like the scent did, awakening something dark and instinctive in her soul, telling her this truly was what she was meant to do.

Her fingers flexed and curled slowly over Damian’s shaft, and she lowered her lips further down, engulfing more of the fiery red flesh. A long moan of undeniable arousal muffled out of her throat as she stroked her tongue along the hard length, relishing every bit of the flavor as it awakened more and more depraved thoughts in her mind.

Damian sighed in exquisite amusement as Elliot, his new pet, reverently lavished his cock, followed her greatest desires. His white paws drifted down, delicately settling on the back of Elliot’s head, not forcing her down, more reminding her that this was where she belonged, loyally worshipping her master.

As more and more of her instinct awakened, Elliot devoted herself further and further to loving the Beast’s phallus. Her head bobbed up and down faster and faster, lips effortlessly gliding across the burning red skin. Her tongue swirled like a hurricane, enveloping his cock in a constantly shifting blanket of silky bliss.

And after waiting so long to have the woman he so desperately craved licking his phallus like a zealously devoted slave, Damian was soon ready to mark her with his first load. His paws curled just a bit tighter in Elliot’s fluffy hair, his hips lifting higher to force more of his length into her mouth, and his teeth gritting as he felt the best orgasm of his life bubbling up.

Finally he came to a head, Damian grunting quickly as he thrust his dick up and sprayed rope after long, sticky rope into his lover’s mouth. Elliot was caught off guard in a flash, suddenly feeling the mass of his cock thrust deep to the back of her mouth before pulsing out mouthfuls of hot, thick fluid to fill her.

Elliot could only moan in response as she struggled to keep her lips locked tight around the Dog’s dick as it unleashed herself inside her. The first couple shots went straight down her throat, filling her belly with a blistering warmth she’d never experienced before. As she pulled away just an inch, Damian’s cock just kept unloading inside her mouth, filling her to the brim, forcing her to accept every ounce he had to give her; and she did so with the utmost devotion.

Unable to fit even another milliliter, Elliot brought her face up, forcefully swallowing down the majority of the load currently resting in her mouth. But Damian still had several spurts left, and she soon found her chest painted in splattering of clinging white cum.

Damian was left breathing raggedly as Elliot sat back on her heels, left to wallow in the fallout from her first Beasty blowjob. It was an almost euphoric sensation, like the heat of his seed was burning and sticking to her soul as much as it was to her body. Everywhere the inhuman sperm touched her she felt vivified, extremely sensitive, and so very thankful, like she’d been anointed with holy oils. The Canine’s seed sent sparks over her skin as it dripped down from her lips, running thick and plentiful over her chest, down her breasts, coating and drowning her husband’s necklace.

Elliot kept her lips shut, murmurs of burning ecstasy humming out, needing to savor every last drop she’d been blessed with. Although having swallowed the lion’s share, a generous blanket of sperm still coated her mouth, clung to her tongue, and she struggled not to swallow any further, wanting it to linger, wanting to savor that beautiful, exquisite taste as long as she could. It was like tasting pure desire, like a super-concentrated form of his scent. It was a taste that told her what she was, just a mindless female who existed only to pleasure Beasts.

But it wasn’t only the taste that consumed her. She felt the seed searing on her naked skin, like it was there to stain her, mark her like a tattoo, or a brand, a display to show the world that Damian, a Beast, owned her. She felt his cum still bubbling in her stomach, warming her from the inside, radiating out, echoing in her womb, making her crave for, making her **_need_** it to saturate her body even further. She desperately needed to feel the boiling jettison of potent, white seed filling her womb!

Still catching his breath, Damian was left lying in bed to watch as Elliot responded to his baptism. She looked utterly awe-struck, staring into nothing, like she’d just seen the face of a Goddess, like her life’s true purpose had been fully revealed to her. Her eyes practically sparkled with a gemstone’s luster, while her necklace lay dull and forgotten beneath a layer of his own cum. He grinned, seeing she understood now she lived only to serve as his loving breeder, his pet, his slave. That would be her greatest joy from now on.

Elliot then began to move with a clear single-mindedness. Sensually sliding herself off the bed until she was standing at its’ side, where Damian previously had. Her fingers traced up her chest, gathering the splotches of sperm that still dripped down her heavy breasts, collecting what she could before bringing it to her lips. As she lavishly lapped and savored the last bits of his flavor she looked rather thoughtfully down at her destined master. Every sense of apprehension was gone from her expression, replaced now with a wicked delight in knowing the sin she was about to commit, an unbridled ecstasy in knowing her body was about to be ravished by a Beast, her womb seeded with inhuman offspring as was its’ natural state.

Never taking her lust-clouded eyes off of the beautiful Canine, Elliot deftly undid the sash at her waist and let the sheer-silken robe slide gracefully off her figure, baring herself fully in the candlelight for Damian’s pleasure. Protected now only by her lacy black panties, Elliot seductively crawled back onto the bed, hesitating from approaching her mate only long enough to shed her thin undergarments behind her, losing the last vestige of her shame, of her humanity, of her freedom. Now she was naked as a Beast, and good only to be ravished and impregnated by a dominant Animal.

Damian happily continued to lay back with a triumphant grin as he watched Elliot expose herself to him, openly promising her body as his property. Now the newly feral female was seductively crawling her way back to him, prowling over his body with obvious desire in her eyes, her soft breasts hanging and luxuriously tracing along his own velvety fur, all the way from his willowy legs up to his lithe yet powerful chest.

Elliot only stopped when her face was once more hovering directly above Damian’s, her eyes utterly drowning in wanton lust for his savage, Bestial nature. A soft, heavy breath escaped her lips as her body lowered to drape across his own, her tender thighs squeezing over his hips, desperate to connect their bodies closer. She needed to savor the immoral sensation of his untamed fur bristling against her supple skin, of his wild, inhuman body ruthlessly demanding to lock against her own delicate, surrendering figure.

Hot breaths mingled between the Dalmatian and his human pet as they stared heavy into one another, tongues lolling out, daring to entangle together as they delighted in every tempting moment before they finally committed the ultimate taboo. Damian’s hands had moved to take a greedy, powerful grip on his lover’s hips, holding her in place as nature would demand, getting ready for that first plunge that would seal them together. Elliot sighed even harder as she felt her owner’s monstrous cock sticking straight up across her slit before disappearing into the wonderful curves of her ass, pressing hungrily deep into her soaking folds with a deadly promise of what it was about to do to her.

Holding close together in those last, teasing moments before the Beast claimed his mate’s freedom forever, Elliot let her face fall as her lips once more locked against the muzzle of her Canine lover. Damian growled dangerously into Elliot’s mouth as she lovingly lavished his flat, Doggy tongue in effervescent worship. The kiss twisted them together even tighter, Elliot clinging to her Beast’s body with painful want as Damian pulled her hips mercilessly down into his lap.

Damian relaxed his mouth, just barely allowing Elliot to escape as she pulled back with a heavy gasp of air. He knew instinctively it was time to claim her, to ravish her body until she was thoroughly stained with his mark, unquestioningly belonged to him, and unconditionally loyal to her Beasty master.

“You sure that you’re ready to let me take you?” Damian asked quietly. It was not a matter of his own uncertainty, not a sense of guilt, and it certainly wasn’t an offer for Elliot to escape before she fully betrayed her old life. He just needed to hear the words clearly from her own lips.

“I’m ready Damian. I need to feel that long, Doggy cock fill me as deep as possible. I need to feel your knot lock me in tight, your seed fill me up to the brim. I need to belong to you.” Elliot replied in a breathless voice, showing more honesty than Damian had ever known from her.

As she made her life-changing vow, Elliot shifted her hips ever so slightly higher, reached her hand back to help find that marvelous red phallus waiting so demandingly for her. The fallen wife, sucked in a harsh breath as she helped the angry red cock find the entrance to her long-awaiting pussy, feeling divinely eager as the lethally tapered point pierced just into her lips.

Damian’s first conquest of his long-desired prize was slow and thorough. Elliot humming out a long, low song of surrender as she felt the Canine’s cock painstakingly drive deeper and deeper into her throbbing slit. Already his Bestial mass stretched her farther than she’d ever felt before, and he just kept coming further and further inside until he had far outclassed her husband.

A heavy sigh of utter bliss escaped Elliot at the same time a low growl of comfort echoed out of Damian. The happily-stuffed woman felt that savage knot press tight against her lips, letting her know she’d been staked to the hilt. Now she finally felt his full length inside her, and it was so much more wonderful than she’d ever imagined.

Now that they were fully joined together for the first time, the inhuman couple took a long moment to savor the unnatural sensations. Elliot continued to pant and moan exquisitely at these new, incredible feelings. She was stuffed deeper than she’d ever been before, and it was truly divine. She felt like her whole life had been leading up to this moment, and now she understood perfectly what it was she was meant to be. She was born to fuck this Beast, and she would never hold back from showing him the utmost love and respect he deserved for the rest of her life!

Damian was in a similar heaven, nearly dazed as he relished in the feeling of finally being lodged inside the hot, delicate pussy of his best friend’s wife that he’d so long coveted. But he was soon to be even more pleasantly surprised, as he felt Elliot stirring around his cock, grinding it around her cunt in a devilishly amazing way. It was then he noticed his new lover was actually raising her whole body up, pushing up on his chest until she fully straddled the Canine, his savage phallus still buried completely inside her.

Damian’s teeth glinted in the candlelight as he practically drooled his delight, all the while looking up at the gorgeous human woman that was voluntarily impaling herself on his knotted cock. Elliot bit her lip as she glared down in pure seduction at her beloved Canine owner. Her hands traced over his muscular, fuzzy chest, helping to keep herself propped up.

Elliot made sure she kept her eyes locked on Damian’s when she began to raise her hips away from the Dalmatian’s, only to quickly sink back down, engulfing his throbbing length in her ravenous pussy.

Sultry moans began to constantly escape the lascivious wife as she set herself to a methodical rhythm. Elliot wasn’t slow, but she was deliberate as she rolled her hips around atop the Dog, making sure to really feel out every contour of his tapered phallus as it carved into every corner of her vaginal cavity.

Damian barely had to do more than lay back and bask in the gloriously triumphant sensations as his stolen wife rode herself with clear enthusiasm on his rod. His paws gripped in desperate desire to her wide, breeder’s hips, but more so to anchor himself than direct her. Elliot alone was doing most of the work as she continued to writhe and squirm with the Canine lodged deep inside her.

Elliot worked herself luxuriously on her Bestial lover, loving moans rolling off her tongue every time she felt his length ride up deep inside her pussy. It was almost a paradoxical sensation to her; Damian’s cock stuffed her farther than she’d ever thought possible for a human, and that felt so exquisitely wrong, and yet at the same time she could feel it was her natural place to have a Beast like him ravishing her beyond her limits. Well whatever the case, it was the best feeling in the world right now.

Breaths became quicker and sharper as the adulterous couple made wicked love to one another. Over and over Elliot groaned her bliss as she sank herself down on the Dalmatian’s savage cock, wantonly accepting every inhuman inch despite the fact that her body was not made to take it. All the while Damian continued to pant in lustful fulfillment as he slowly added his own strength, confidently pushing his hips up to meet his pet as she came down, ensuring his phallus speared her clean to his base and forced his dominance ever deeper into the fallen female.

Elliot’s body was reacting stronger and faster to her new Bestial master than it had to anything or anyone else, and she knew she’d be reaching an absolutely wonderful orgasm very soon. Her voice became higher as she rocked her hips just a bit faster. Damian noticed, could feel her soft, silken pussy beginning to grip and clench at his member more and more needfully.

Elliot had never let her eyes wander from Damian’s, and now he could see the desperate need for a climax in them, burning stronger than ever before.

“A-Are you g-going to cum soon?...” Elliot questioned between increasingly heavy breaths, torturous desire dripping from her expression.

With Damian unable to answer as he just panted and continued to pierce himself straight through towards his mate’s womb, Elliot took an even more amazing initiative. Even as she continued to force her hips down, continue to keep that beautiful Doggy cock thrusting up into her prime, human pussy, her hands slid away from her lover’s chest. The woman’s back arched to help her keep her balance as her hands went to her hips, falling atop Damian’s and encouraging his paws to let go of her. Reluctantly Damian’s finger’s slipped away from his pet’s warm skin, but they were soon occupied again as Elliot’s own delicate digits intertwined with his own, lacing their hands together in a symbol of their corrupt union.

“Because I want to feel it…” Elliot admitted with an unconditional love in her eyes. “I want to cum when I feel you mark my womb with your seed.”

Elliot’s words echoed in Damian’s mind, mingling with every other thing she was telling him through her actions, through her expression. She wasn’t just submitting herself to him out of weakness, she **_wanted_** to show him the depth of her obedience. She wanted to make love to the Beast herself, to prove that she desired to pleasure him, to prove that she felt pleasure from her own absolute obedience.

And her feelings were clear as day, perfectly etched onto her face. Elliot felt the sheer **_rightness_** of submitting to him, felt it as clearly as she felt the raw, Bestial cock drilling into her pussy. She wanted Damian to see that she understood that their relationship was a natural conclusion; Elliot, the Beast’s slave, and Damian, the human’s master. This was their ultimate destiny.

With Elliot’s lust and desire, her heart, body, and soul laid naked for him to take as his own, Damian growled dangerously as he felt his climax approaching, one he’d been waiting a lifetime for. And with her long-suppressed lust for Beasts now fully accepted and cherished above all else, Elliot’s own orgasm was soon to permanently shatter her mind and mark her a Beasty slut!

Damian’s fingers curled tight around Elliot’s The woman brought her hips down one final time, feeling her mate’s massive knot beat against her lips, only barely denied the entrance it demanded. The Dalmatian flexed his hips one final time, forcing the full, brutal length of his fiery cock up deep into his pet until it was spearing through to her aching womb.

An unrestrained moan of pure, submissive passion wailed out from Elliot while a feral, instinctive roar echoed out from Damian in synchronicity.

The Canine’s testicles swelled heavily in preparation before unleashing their burning load, spraying a dominating torrent of his burning lust straight into the female he’d now so thoroughly conquered and controlled.

More screams of pure bliss shook Elliot just as surely as her own orgasm shocked through every nerve in her body. She felt every tiny muscle fiber twitch as Damian’s knot swelled dangerously against her pussy lips, as his cock somehow grew even thicker and burned even hotter in the moment just before his climax.

And then everything exploded at once. The second she felt her Beastly master’s seed bursting into her womb, Elliot’s own climax overwhelmed the poor woman, utterly monstrous and stronger than any pleasure she’d ever even dreamed of before. And it didn’t merely burn bright and fade; no, Elliot just felt herself cumming on and on, never ending as she continued to feel Damian pour gallon after gallon of his potent seed inside her.

Their twin climaxes completely overwhelmed the Dog and the female, the sheer culmination of their long-awaited desires totally eclipsing any other notion of ‘pleasure’ they’d thought they’d felt in their lives so far. It was a heaven unlike any they could have imagined, and the best part was they both knew this was only the first taste of bliss; now that they’d discovered their true purpose, the rest of their lives would be devoted to giving each other that same unbelievable pleasure that they were naturally built to endure.

Eventually the voices died down, the searing electricity in their bodies faded away to warm, lingering aftershocks of delight and happiness. Their fingers released each other and fell away, having lost nearly all strength in that display of unbridled lust. Damian sank back heavily into the bed as he panted his utter contentment, having felt like he’d accomplished his life’s dream.

Elliot remained seated upright, arms hanging down by her side and her head lifelessly hanging back, staring up at the ceiling. She breathed out much heavier than her Canine lover, and really only remained seated as she was still locked upright by the Dog’s massive cock still speared into her depths. Still, while the burning intensity of her orgasm had passed, keeping that throbbing, thick presence inside her pussy kept her body drowning in a blissful haze she couldn’t escape from. She wondered if she’d ever be willing or able to take his cock out of her for the rest of her life.

But ultimately, Elliot’s body did give out, and she slumped forward, draped across the chest of her adulterous Canine lover. Her head went right to the crook of his neck, her hot breath pouring over him, tempting him further. And while the woman’s hands weakly sought out his narrow, angular shoulders, the Dalmatian found his hands wrapping tight around the lower back of his newly christened mate, pulling her closer to his body and causing a sultry groan to hum right across his ear as Elliot felt his still massive cock stir inside her.

After only a moment to catch her breath, Elliot pulled her head up, just enough so she could again look her beloved owner in the eyes as he held her close and kept her rooted in proper place. In the wake of her orgasm the female was flooded with emotions and pheromones, all serving to pacify her further, make the Beast the most beautiful and desirable thing in her eyes.

Overwhelmed with love and euphoria, Elliot once more locked her lips onto Damian’s, the exhausted Dog slow to stir as he merely growled low and allowed his pet to worship him, kiss him and show her love for his dominance. And as far as Elliot felt she was in absolute heaven, relishing in the feeling of having a Beast cock safely nestled deep in her pussy while his wide, flat tongue wrapped around her own and filled her mouth. Being invaded and occupied by a Beast from every end was the most natural feeling state she’d ever been in.

Elliot only tentatively drew her lips away from Damian, once again staring into his eyes with reckless love and a complete abandonment of her old morals. She smiled serenely, letting the Dog know she could’ve ended the night like this, faded into unconsciousness with his cock perfectly nestled inside her. It would be the prefect end to her old life and the perfect awakening to her new one.

But as she tried to convey these feelings, Damian only grew a much more sly smirk, and in an instant she understood that this long night was only barely beginning.

With an explosive motion, Damian seemed to completely shake off all the signs of exhaustion he’d shown. Way faster than Elliot could follow, Damian flipped both of the bodies, her head swirling as she was thrown totally backwards until it was her back resting on the mattress and Damian was looming above her.

Elliot groaned in painful pleasure as the motion caused his big cock to violently tear up her already hyper-sensitive pussy even more. Once everything calmed and her head stopped spinning, the wicked wife could see now how their positions had been totally turned around.

Now Elliot lay flat on her back into her bed while Damian knelt in between her wide-spread legs, his puppy pecker still firmly jammed to his hilt inside of her. The girl had only barely started to feel like she was catching her breath, and now all of the sudden she was panting heavily again as she felt the Dog cock stiffen to a deadly degree inside her once again, and she saw an utterly feral, Bestial lust glaze over Damian’s eyes.

She knew she had no say in what he was about to do, no say in anything he would do to her ever again, so it would have been reasonable for a woman like her to feel some degree of fear. Fear either at having a Beast exert their sheer will on her without consent, or at least some concern at the notion of having her already freshly-loved and oversensitive body ravished to the point where she might actually black out from exhaustion or pleasure.

But fear would’ve only come from the old Elliot. Now she knew her natural place in the world, her inborn subservience to Beasts, their right to her body and her love. So instead of showing any sign of fear, reluctance, or regret, Elliot only did her best to match Damian with a tired smirk of her own. The woman embraced the renewed sensation of his throbbing phallus scraping inside her cunt, groaning in renewed lust as she brought her idle hands up to openly grope and paw at her breasts.

“Fuck me, Damian….” Elliot begged without remorse. “Fuck me so hard I never forget how it feels to have your cock inside me.”

Damian’s grin just grew all the more malicious. “Well said… Ellie.”

Elliot sucked in a sharp breath when she heard Damian steal Frank’s pet name for her. And as his pet was stunned from that biting jab at her husband, Damian took that moment to really enforce his will on her.

The Canine withdrew his cock slightly, just enough to give him some room without removing himself completely. Elliot groaned lowly from the initially slow, sensuous motion, but that left her wildly unprepared for what came next.

Damian took a grip underneath Elliot’s thighs as they lay to either side of him, and in another dizzying burst of energy the Canine threw his body forward, forcing Elliot’s legs high across her body until her ankles rested above her head. In that same instant, with a sharp bark, Damian threw all his weight into forcing his cock as deep into his slave as physically possible.

Elliot screamed out in unexpected bliss as her body was suddenly pinned beneath itself and her cunt was stuffed beyond the brim in an instant. Damian now crushed her body down from above in a vicious mating press, making it painfully obvious how he intended to fuck her right to the core and fill her womb with his offspring!

Pinning her ankles to the mattress, Damian had to put everything into his hips as he mercilessly fucked into his helpless pet. He’d let Elliot take them slow to their first climax, proving their natural chemistry. Now, he needed to demonstrate how a Beast truly marked their property.

Hot, Bestial panting filled the room, joined right alongside blissful feminine wails. Damian ruthlessly forced himself into Elliot’s cunt with a ravenous hunger. And Elliot was delighted in how powerless she was to do anything other than lay back and accept her fate, let this Beast fuck her, mate her, impregnate her as he demanded, as nature demanded.

But the best was yet to come. Damian intended to make sure Elliot learned **_everything_** she needed to know about being his bitch tonight!

“Well Ellie, I hope you’re not regretting your decision yet…” Damian spat out in between furious thrusts. “Because you’re about to taste your first knot… and after you do… you won’t ever be able to look at Frank the same way again!”

With Damian screaming that threat in her ear, as she still felt his tapered cock scraping deep into her pussy, as she became much more aware of his massive knot crashing down into her mound with every violent thrust, Elliot only moaned her desperate need for him to claim her as thoroughly as a Beast was meant to.

“Do it! Break my pussy open with that thick knot of yours! I want to know exactly what it means to be a Dog’s bitch!” Elliot begged for her Beast to break her down and fully reduce her to a wanton sex-slave.

Hearing the woman he’d so long craved to steal beg for his knot sent Damian spiraling over the edge. He brought the full might of his body down on his mate, pinning her thighs tight down to the bed around her head and driving every last millimeter of his cock straight into her slit. Elliot screamed in agonizing rapture as she felt the lethally swollen mass of his knot pressing demandingly at her entrance.

But as Elliot’s body naturally fought against something it was not meant to take, Damian only pressed harder and harder until finally his pet yielded to her master. Elliot’s scream had already been shredding her voice, and yet it still managed to raise an octave higher once the inhumanly thick bulb finally managed to split her lips wide and sink itself into her overstuffed cunt.

Damian fought to keep his body in control as his knot was finally, finally swallowed whole by Elliot’s waiting slit. Growling savagely as he tilted his whole body forward, he relished the sounds of Elliot’s heavenly cries until his lips found hers and stifled them at once.

Elliot’s scream turned to a long, muffled moan of complacent submission as her Canine master forced his tongue deep into her mouth. Completely trapped and helpless as she was mated by this vicious Animal, the female could only lay back and happily accept her fate. She noticed her eyes started to feel heavy, with her lips twisting into Damian’s harsh kiss and the Bestial ball of flesh feeling like it was constantly growing thicker and hotter in her slit, Elliot really wondered if she would soon pass out from this pure bliss.

Now, as Damian utterly devoured the female he was so desperate to own, he was ready to unleash himself one more time inside. Feeling his knot swell to previously unknown sizes, ready to plug his mate and make sure every drop of his essence remained inside her where it would ensure new life, Damian growled harshly into Elliot’s mouth as he brutally assaulted her tongue, which was all too happy for the punishment.

Opened wide and receptive as she’d ever been for her Animalistic lover, Elliot’s senses were razor sharp as she felt the first, incredible, scorching blast of cum flow inside of her. She screamed in pathetic submission into the Damian’s mouth as she felt his endless discharge of seed find its’ place deep inside her, rope after rope burning through her cavity until it found itself settling, collecting inside her womb.

This lasted for minutes, Damian’s balls just kept churning and pouring more and more of himself inside of his mate, a lifetime’s worth saved for this one particular female and he was sure to stain her thoroughly inside and out.

Elliot’s orgasm burned even brighter before very slowly fading away, fading only as the hot jets of cum came fewer and further until everything was at last inside of her. At some point Damian did release his hold on her lips, plying his muzzle away as they both panted amidst sticky strands of spilled saliva.

Damian’s strength was finally failing him, and as he relaxed the pressure on Elliot’s pinned body he released her legs, held so long in that pose that they only slowly uncoiled down until she could rest flat on the bed, encircling her lover’s hips once again.

Aching from his instinctively driven rut, Damian easily slipped his arms beneath Elliot and slowly, as though in a dance, tumbled over in the bed, resting himself back on the covers once more as he brought Elliot to rest atop him, her head falling to his fuzzy, black-and-white chest. She groaned heavily from the sensation, but had absolutely no will to resist or help.

For now, the two adulterous lovers could only lay in each other’s embrace, totally exerted from the last, ravenous session. That was more than making love, more than just a stud fucking his bitch. That was the ultimate act of a Beast conquering his prey in the most permanent way; that was a Beast **_breeding_** his slave.

Elliot came down from her high much slower, and much less completely than Damian. Even now, she still breathed out deliberately, her body still in constant, blissful turmoil. She could feel Damian’s cock was still fully lodged inside her, his knot still painfully stretching her pussy out, keeping her locked down in his embrace the way nature demanded it must. But she smiled tiredly to herself, knowing why the knot was still there.

It was there to keep her master’s seed inside her belly where it rightfully belonged. Even now, she could still feel the warm liquids churning in her womb. She could feel how utterly potent, how dominant the Beast sperm was. She could feel her own body’s reaction, dutifully accepting it, letting her own fertile eggs be conquered and ravished by the monstrous seed. She could feel her womb promising itself to carrying the Dog’s offspring.

The Beast and his slave remained still for a long while, each completely savoring the sheer finality of the act they just committed, the sin that would bind the woman to her rightful owner for the rest of her life.

Eventually, the night would end in exactly the same picture, Elliot passing out in a blissful stupor, Damian’s knot still firmly planted inside as his seed claimed her womb. But right now… right now was merely an intermission, and the night still had a lifetime’s worth of pleasure for Damian to take from his well-deserved wife.

*

The first thing Elliot was aware of was sunlight pouring in from her windows, beating against her bleary, sore eyes. She grumpily forced them open as she let loose a long groan, but while her voice told of her still rampant exhaustion and lack of real slumber, it also betrayed some strange lingering feelings of utter bliss still hazily lurking in her body.

The sleepless woman lazily batted her eyes as she agonizingly grew accustomed to the light, small murmurs of soreness and content still filtering out through her lips. But as her consciousness returned and she became more aware of the state of her body, she quickly began to recall every event that she had allowed to transpire last night.

She could still feel her pussy absolutely throbbing from the furious pummeling it had endured for hours upon hours last night; it still felt wonderful. Her lips were sticky and parched, a pungent and vicious taste was still clinging to her tongue; it was the taste of a male’s essence, and it tasted divine. She knew this was the sensation of awakening after being loved by the man of her dreams all night long, but it was so much stronger, better than she’d ever felt before. And Elliot’s eyes were forced open wide as she realized why that was.

Elliot’s pussy still remembered the overpowering size and monstrous shape of the Canine cock that had carved its’ memory into her body, and still quivered in praise at having learned what it truly meant to be fucked by a Beastly alpha male. Her tongue swirled around her mouth as it sought to savor every last lingering trace of the Dog’s cum that remained, having been so generously deposited there, having been so thoroughly enjoyed. And her womb still pulsed, warm and happy as it was, filled to the brim with the Dalmatian’s seed, eagerly waiting for it to claim her fertile eggs and sow her with the promise of new Beasty life.

Elliot’s heart raced and her mind stormed as she relived all these wonderful, life-changing feelings her body was still wracked with, relived the memories of the wicked sins she’d committed last night. It wasn’t Frank who had made her feel so good, she’d finally given in to his best friend Damian, a Dalmatian, a Dog! These weren’t the lingering aftereffects of making love to her husband, these were the primal rewards for having allowed herself to be fucked, to be bred by a Beast!

The adulterous female’s mind was a torrent of chaos, deep regret and blissful hedonism. She’d never, ever imagined she could cheat on her husband, let alone with a Beastman, and yet already her body was demanding for her to accept her fate, to get on her knees and beg her powerful Beasty owner to fuck her like the bitch she was over and over again!

And as Elliot could only curl in the blankets as guilt, shame, joy, and lust overwhelmed her, Damian finally began to awake as well. He breathed out slowly, an indescribable feeling of ecstasy, of triumph filled his lungs. He looked over to his newly conquered female laying naked beside him. He could tell she definitely had some lingering regrets this morning now that her mind wasn’t intoxicated by alcohol and pheromones. But he could only smirk, for as much fear as he saw in her eyes the undeniable spark of her realized lust shone through brighter. Elliot belonged to him now, and sooner or later she would accept this fate.

Damian pushed himself upright against the headboard of the bed, stretching his arms out above his head with a long, deeply-satisfied groan. He smirked harder as he looked to Elliot, just waiting until she was forced to meet his gaze so he could truly see the look of defeat mixed with maddening desire in her eyes.

“Gods but last night was wonderful, wouldn’t you say?” The Dalmatian growled out in a low, husky voice, Elliot completely refusing to answer or acknowledge him. “I can’t tell you how long I’ve been waiting to have your body, and the wait was well more than worth it. Hmhmhm” Damian punctuated with a dark, rumbling chuckle.

Damian took a look to the window, and judging by the light he guessed he wouldn’t have much time before Frank woke up from his coma, and he knew Elliot would need time to remove the worst pieces of evidence of their adultery. The Dog let low a heavy sigh.

“I imagine Frank should be home before too much longer. And I guess now’s not the time for him to see us like this…” Damian said in slight mockery. Elliot’s brow furled as she let out a small ‘Tsk,’ wondering when exactly Damian thought would be the right time to tell Frank her wife had fucked an Animal. 

Seeing Elliot’s anger take precedence over all else, Damian’s grin only grew wider, and the Dog dared to slide over in the bed until he was shoulder to shoulder with the ravishing (and freshly ravished) female. The Dalmatian smoothly stretched an arm across her back and gently yet dominantly took a hold of Elliot’s upper arm, forcing her feeble body even closer against his chiseled, fuzzy features. He felt the girl stiffen, but she didn’t try to resist.

“But you know something Ellie…” Damian’s voice grew dangerously low as his muzzle sniffed right past her ear, and Elliot’s lip quivered as the Canine once again stole her husband’s pet name for her.

“… Unlike Frank, you wouldn’t need to wait a year to celebrate your ‘ ** _anniversary’_** with me.” Elliot felt the Dog’s warm breath slither into her ear, and her heart threatened to beat out of her chest as she trembled in defeat and lust.

“In fact, you can just drop by any time. After all, I’m only **_Right... Across... The Street...”_** Each word Damian forced into her head sent Elliot’s pussy throbbing with desire, with a need to surrender herself to the powerful Beast one more time… and a thousand more times after that!

Elliot finally turned to meet the Dalmatian’s piercing, commanding eyes. Her mouth trembled as she searched for words, but before she could bring herself to say anything, either in indignant fury or in wanton lust, Damian struck in and seized her lips.

Elliot easily and happily melted into the Dog’s deep kiss, moaning without reservation as her tongue lavished and worshipped the Beast’s flat, sloppy muscle while it claimed and dominated her. But Damian pulled himself away from her lips too soon, and poor Elliot was only left panting with her tongue out, eyes pleading for more.

Yet seeing her look of desperate desire, Damian only smirked one final time before extracting himself from the bed. He dressed himself and quietly left the bedroom without a word, leaving Elliot alone in the ruins of her marriage bed, utterly stained and soiled with the traces of her adultery, of her love of the Beast.

Getting up to her quivering legs, Elliot went right to the window, not at all caring if anyone on the street could see her butt naked. She watched Damian walk back across the street, out of her home, out of her life, back to being just the neighbor.

The Dalmatian didn’t look back to her once as he left, like he was silently telling her the choice for how the story went from here belonged to her; she had the power to let him walk away, go back to her old life as if nothing had ever happened. It didn’t take more than a second for Elliot to make up her mind.

Elliot’s fingers nervously found her necklace, sticky and soiled in feral Animal sperm, and fingered it anxiously for just a moment. But just as quickly, her grip tightened thoughtlessly around the trinket and pulled it up over her neck. She didn’t even bother looking at it as she merely threw it onto the floor by her bed.

The fallen wife’s hand then quickly dropped down to the base of her pussy lips and she groaned as she slowly, agonizingly traced it up the still super-sensitive skin, feeling sticky strings of lingering semen still clinging ruthlessly to her slit, making sure the Beast’s mark remained seared into her body.

Elliot brought her finger to her lips, relishing the final taste of the first night of her new life, and as she turned around to begin fixing the damage her new lover had caused, she smirked wickedly as fantasized about her future. It wouldn’t be long before her next ‘ ** _Date Night’_** with Damian.


	3. Date Night, Ch. 3

_This Story involves human females and Furry males engaging in sexual acts, so be aware if that isn’t what you’re looking for. I’ve taken a lot of inspiration from Jay Naylor’s works, especially his “The Fall of Little Red Riding Hood” series, as well as E.Z. McCain’s “Beastiverse” stories, so you may envision the world of these stories in a similar light. In this world, humans live in conjunction with various Beastman races, among other animals and mythical creatures. However, a curse borne by an ancient Goddess has lived in the hearts of women for millennia, making them crave for Beast Cock and sex with Beastmen, Animals, and Monsters._

_In this chapter, Elliot sneaks out in the middle of the night to continue her sordid affair with a Beast._

*

“Out again early in the morning?” Elliot asked wearily, knowing full well the answer to that question already.

“Yeah honey. Sorry, these projects have just been coming in non-stop.” Frank replied in equal listlessness.

Elliot and Frank spoke to each other with their backs turned, each sitting to one side of their bed as they set their affects to their respective nightstands and prepared for bed. Their room was quiet, a veritable doldrum reflecting the current state of their relationship.

Each flicked off their table lamps, and Frank was the first to slide himself under his half of the covers. Elliot took a second longer, eyeing a small jewelry box on her nightstand. It was open, and the only thing inside was the Topaz necklace Frank had gifted her on their ‘anniversary.’ She hadn’t seen a reason to wear it since that day. But the thought quickly left her head and the low-spirited woman crawled her way into the bedding as well.

“Ill do my best not to wake you in the morning.” Frank remarked quietly as he watched his wife settle into the covers, though her own face was turned away.

“Don’t worry too much about that. It’s your job and I know you work hard for the both of us.” Elliot offered back gently, a slight comfort that Frank appreciated.

“Okay. Goodnight then, Elly. I love you.” Frank murmured softly.

“I Love you too.” Elliot responded in kind, the sort of soothing voice that precedes a deep sleep.

However, in this case that deep sleep came only to Frank. It wasn’t exactly easy to gage the time without looking at a clock, but after what felt like either 10 minutes or several hours, Elliot could tell her husband was deep asleep. She, however, simply lay on her side, wide awake as her eyes remained open and locked on the window parallel to her.

It’d been a month since their ‘anniversary’ incident. Frank had rushed home the minute he woke up the next day and all but threw himself at Elliot’s feet begging for forgiveness. And in all fairness, the man did a great deal to try and make up for it, but at least at that moment Elliot could only reply in stony coldness. Frank had never done something like that before, and it left a big wound on her trust that wouldn’t ever fully heal. In the following weeks, things continued to sour between the married couple. It wasn’t that there were any open, major problems, but there was a constant, lingering tension in the air around them. The bright burning spark that had existed between them since their wedding had all but snuffed out.

Of course, Frank barely knew half the story. But for Elliot, that date was far more important than her missed anniversary with her human husband. The woman bit her lip and stifled a breath as her legs just barely rubbed together in her bed, only feet away from her husband. It was difficult to control herself when she remembered back to that day, the day Damian had first laid his claim on her, the day he’d long made love to her, fucked her into oblivion!

And as things continued to worsen and rot between Elliot and Frank, the more the corrupted wife found herself going back to Damian, surrendering her body to his lusts over and over again. There was no rhythm to it, no organized schedule, no logic or reasoning. She merely felt it when his instincts called to her, when his Bestial lust demanded her service. Any time, day or night, Elliot might find herself back in the Dog’s home, in his clutches, lavishing him with adulterous love without reservation.

And as Elliot looked out the window, once she was sure Frank was out for the night, she knew tonight would be one more opportunity to prove her devotion to her true lover, her true Beasty owner.

Elliot carefully extracted herself from the covers, sliding silently off the bed until she stood on the carpet. She wore nothing more than a sheer lilac nightgown to bed, and certainly nothing underneath. The only thing stopping her from wandering out buck naked into the night was the concern that a car may wander down the road and reveal her ill intentions. She smirked silently as she wondered if she’d ever have the courage to just let that happen, like Nancy had.

Stepping very carefully, her footfalls muffled by the carpet, Elliot drifted away from her bed, not so much as casting a glance back towards her husband. She made it out the door with barely a creak, and soon enough was downstairs at the front door, needing only a pair of sandals to get her the short distance across the street.

*

Elliot lived in a very quiet neighborhood, without so much as a street light illuminating their stretch of road, nor did any cars pass by to witness the woman as she went to pursue her immoral activities. But the moon was out in full force tonight, lending her plenty of light see by, and more importantly to expose herself for the Beasts’ pleasure. The night air of early summer was also pleasantly warm, and by the time Elliot was across the street she felt delightfully sticky and ready to strip herself naked as nature would have her.

It barely took a minute for Elliot to reach Damian’s house, but rather than going up to his door, she instead treaded around his lawn towards his backyard, smiling softly to herself at her master’s request for her to do so. He was going to take her outside, in the moonlight like wild Animals he descended from.

Stepping around the corner, Elliot hummed in appreciation as she saw Damian already waiting for her, his arms crossed and a smug look of obvious expectation on his face. The Dalmatian’s body was fully exposed to the moonlight, his tight wiry muscles cut hard in the shadows, his mottled black-and-white fur glinting almost silvery in the night air. And Elliot couldn’t help licking her lips as she intently focused on his fiery red cock, standing massive and proud like a road-flare in the darkness, calling to her and demanding her submission.

Elliot slowed her walk and swayed her hips as lavishly as she could as she approached the beautiful Beast. No words really needed to be exchanged, they’d played this out dozens of times in the month since he first claimed her, Elliot knew exactly what was expected of her. And she was thrilled every time to display her obedience.

Elliot came to the middle of Damian’s yard, barely six feet from her depraved beloved. Damian never lost his slight, appreciative smile, but as she stopped short he cocked his head, and Elliot even thought his cock swelled and twitched, making its’ own silent demand that she remove any trace of her dignity in its’ presence.

Face breaking into a wicked grin of self-debasing delight, Elliot deftly kicked off her sandals, letting her bare feet nestle softly into the cool grass. Finally answering her owner’s silent demand, the wanton wife took a hold of her nightgown and confidently pulled it up over her head, casting the thin silk to the side as she happily bared her body to the Beastman that owned it.

Elliot’s eyes drew back to Damian’s phallus, almost bobbing in approval and ravenous desire to force itself inside her and invoke its’ dominance.

“Beautiful” Damian spoke quietly into the warm air, his eyes slowly tracing over every curve and inch of perfect skin, nearly salivating at the thought that her body was his to ravish any time he desired.

Slowly the Canine stepped forward until he was invading his pet’s personal space. He reached a fuzzy hand up and took a gentle hold of Elliot’s soft breast. The woman merely kept her arms to her side and sighed happily as her Beasty master kneaded her, appraised his body with the obvious sign that it was his natural right to do so.

“I really want to be able to show you to the world. Show everyone that you belong to me.” Damian continued softly as his paw traced around her generous breast, curving along its’ swell until his fingers were tracing to her side, down towards her lithe waist.

“I know. I want to show them all too…” Elliot admitted just as softly, her eyes locking on Damian’s even if he was too preoccupied soaking in the rest of her body.

“But right now it’s enough that you and I know the truth…” The vixenous female continued as her own slender hands reached out to tenderly curl around the Canine’s muscular back.

“You know that I belong to you, heart, body, and soul, no matter what anyone else might think of me.” Elliot’s finger’s dug against her lover’s soft fur, and Damian’s other hand reach out to take a full grip of her waist.

“I know that I am your property, yours to do with, enjoy, and use whenever and however you want.” Elliot’s eyes closed as her face tilted up slightly. She could feel Damian lowering his muzzle down over her, feel his warm breath drag across her face, his lips ready to seize her in a moment’s notice.

“No matter what the world thinks they know about me, this is the truth. I’m **_your_** lover, **_your_** pet, **_your_** slave. I’m yours, and yours alone.”

Elliot felt the Dog’s grip tighten mercilessly on her waist, and an instant later he dragged her forward, pressing her full breasts flush into his chest as his drooling lips slobbered onto her own. Elliot moan in unrestrained bliss as she allowed his flat Doggy tongue to penetrate her mouth, ravish her as sadistically and savagely as his Animal anatomy demanded.

Damian sent a simmering growl deep into his slave’s throat, Elliot shivering in receptive bliss as he continued to force his kiss deeper and deeper into the weak-willed human woman. The Dalmatian felt his lover’s delicate hands sliding up along his back, desperately gripping into his fur, anchoring herself to his domineering figure.

Not letting loose his control of his bitch’s lips, Damian’s hands shifted lower so he could possessively grab hold of Elliot’s ass. She could only continue to moan and hum her delight as the Dog ravenously made out with her and molded her butt like it was clay.

Damian unconsciously bucked his hips up, and Elliot could feel his raging erection rub needfully against her flat tummy, smearing it with a generous brush of sappy pre-cum. But that wasn’t nearly enough contact for the Canine, and with his claws digging ever deeper into Elliot’s soft flesh, he forced her hips to lift just slightly as he wedged his iron-hard rod between the girl’s luscious thighs.

Feeling her head start to go dizzy, Elliot finally was forced to break her relentless kiss with her inhuman lover. Her tongue sopped out of the Dog’s muzzle tailing sticky strings of spit, the girl’s breath coming out raggedly as Damian continued to feel up her rapidly heating body.

Elliot pushed her face deep into the fuzz of Damian’s neck and cooed. The Beast would not loosen his intimidating grip on her ass, and now his hips were just beginning to gently rock back and forth. The sodden female could feel the Dog’s knotty cock forcing itself between her pliant thighs, so very slowly raising until it was just beginning to rub along her drenched pussy lips.

Elliot muffled a moan into Damian’s neck and reactively squeezed her thighs shut even tighter. This, though, only served to provide more pleasurable pressure for the Canine’s cock, and had him fucking through her legs and along her slit even rougher.

As Damian’s hips bucked forward and Elliot twisted her slit around the throbbing surface of the Beast’s phallus, she pulled her face back to look into the Dog’s eyes, pleading with him, showing her desperate lust, her incessant need for him to quit playing and just properly fuck himself deep inside her already!

The lust-crazed female clawed at Damian’s sharp shoulders from behind, using the little strength she had to pull herself up near face-level. Elliot’s head spiraled in bliss and twisted love, and she repeatedly kissed at the Dalmatian’s fuzzy cheek.

“Come on baby, I haven’t felt you all day! I need to feel you knot pounding into me, breaking my pussy open! I need you to remind me why I chose you! Why I chose to be a Beasty slut!” Elliot pleaded hotly into Damian’s droopy ears, never ceasing her barrage of kisses between words.

Damian’s chest rumbled with a deep chuckle as his pet lavished him with praise and affection. She was way hornier than he was, but continuing to stroke his cock through her sweet thighs was only stoking his own lust higher and higher, and he needed a real release just as badly as his slave.

After Elliot’s last kiss on the side of his muzzle, Damian decided to return the affectionate gesture, and let his long, floppy tongue hang down as he licked at her own cheek. The delightfully adulterous girl giggled drunkenly as her Canine lover lapped at her face like a playful puppy, which was a particular wicked dichotomy since she could still fell his monstrous phallus pressing hard against her pussy lips.

“Don’t worry Elly. I’ll never leave you feeling unsatisfied.”

With that dark promise, Damian’s grip once more tightened on the curve of Elliot’s plushy butt, lifting her hips just enough that his cock could rise with it. Finally, with his deadly, spear-like tip pointed right at his slave’s weak, trembling lips, the Dalmatian let the girl drop her full weight down, sheathing him with ruinous rapture.

Elliot moaned out in utter ecstasy as her beloved Doggy dick pierced her wailing cunt and slowly, painstakingly drove itself deep through her love channel. Reactively she stood up near to her tiptoes, easier with Damian so aggressively holding her ass up and into himself. Even so, that did little to dissuade the monstrous Bestial meat from chasing its’ claimed cunt and drilling up to meet her.

“S-So fuuullll…” Elliot drawled out as she finally got her heart’s desire as her beloved owner ravished her body to its’ very limits.

At first the unnatural couple stood trembling as they clung to each other for sheer life. Elliot barely managed to measure her heavy breathing with Damian’s cock lodged so deep she could already feel his tapered point pressing into her cervix. Every slight movement, every quiver of his muscles, every time she felt the boiling blood pump along his length, Elliot threatened to collapse and cum right there. It was a divine feeling her husband could never hope to compare to, and the Dog didn’t even have to **_move_** to make her feel it.

But while Elliot relished in the simple feeling of being stuffed and fulfilled, Damian was only growing more impatient, needing to fully rut himself in until he was staining his bitch with his seed!

Elliot eked out a gasp as she felt Damian just barely withdraw some of his length before slowly pushing back up to his hilt. But that was far from a single, experimental thrust. Immediately afterwards, the ravenous Dalmatian was gently sliding his burning-hot rod back out of the girl’s throbbing pussy, only to slowly yet forcefully lodge himself all the way back until he locked in tight.

Elliot was soon breathing heavily, only barely able to keep her actual moans down low. Damian fucking her like this was something new, but either way she was thrilled in the knowledge that she was powerless to stop him from taking her any way he chose.

Damian fucked his way into Elliot with strong, confident motions, but much slower than usual. With Elliot standing on her tiptoes, she couldn’t do anything to push back against him. Also, at this angle Damian could only stroke about half his full length through her. It was still a nice sensation on its own, and left her feeling almost always filled to capacity once her slit came pressing down against the swollen bulge of his knot. But still, going like this Damian would never be able to completely ravish her or knot her properly.

Elliot soon realized that Damian was only teasing her. After feeling him hilt himself to the pelvis once more, feeling the beautiful knot squeeze so oppressively at her lips, luring her with the promise of stuffing her to the brim only to leave her desperately waiting, Elliot groaned harshly in equal parts pleasure and frustration.

The Dalmatian was certainly having his fun, though. And as he enjoyed the simple comfort of having his stolen female fully wrap his member up in loving tightness and warmth, Damian bent down to give a long, wet lick against Elliot’s face once more.

“Ohhhhh, Damian…” Elliot groaned out his name while the dog continued to slobber lovingly over her cheek. “I-I need more of you… I need that knot plugging me up… I need your Beasty cock spiking into my womb, need to feel your cum fill me… not a drop leaking out.” The sinful female begged her arms tightened as hard as possible around the Canine’s back.

Damian didn’t move, his cock still nestled full and tight into Elliot’s frail human pussy. But as he heard his girl beg him to fully ravish her like the Animal she begged him to be, the Dog chuckled once again.

“Well if that’s really what you want…” Damian began his taunt, only to stun Elliot by suddenly moving his paws down behind the swell of her thighs and hoisting her up. The besieged woman moaned in sudden, unexpected bliss as the magnificent Canine cock churned inside her pussy, driven even further by this rough motion. Her legs moved with an instinctive knowledge, as soon as they were lifted from the ground she wrapped them tight around Damian’s lithe waist.

“….Then all you had to do was ask.”

Now Damian looked down into Elliot’s eyes, sparkling in utter helplessness and fervent, dreamy pleasure. With her legs locked as tight around him and her pussy fully impaled on his Bestial phallus, Elliot was securely in the Dog’s grip, going nowhere unless he dragged her along with him.

As soon as he took his first step, Elliot had to bury her mouth into her neck again, humming out in hazy bliss as his burning cock bounced even deeper inside her. Every step Damian took had his knot battering against her quivering lips, had his spear-point just barely breaking through her needfully waiting cervix, and had Elliot’s tongue lashing out into his fur in more and more wild moans.

Elliot had no sense to watch and see where Damian was taking her, but eventually he had made his way to the back side of the house, and the grievously fucked girl soon felt her soft backside being pressed up into the paneling of the wall.

Able to rest her head back, Elliot leaned back as Damian did as well, girl and Beast staring at each other while his pulsing cock kept him firmly connected to her aching pussy. Elliot was taking deep, heavy breaths as she fought to keep herself from going berserk. Damian likewise was taking shallow, quick pants as he felt his member climbing further and further towards his climax. An errant and hard twitch from his Doggy prick sent a shiver up their spines that had Damian and Elliot both gritting their teeth through a sudden grunt.

“You know… you were about to get pretty loud there.” Damian suggested coyly, his voice low as he fought against his draining oxygen.

“I’d argue… that’s more the stud’s fault… any bitch would scream her lungs out… when her pussy’s overstuffed with a big Beasty cock!” Elliot shot back through a grin of her own, her own breathing coming far less evenly than Damian’s.

“Keep going, and the whole neighborhood’s liable to hear. Even Frank.” Damian suggested smugly as he just barely thrust his dick a centimeter deeper. Elliot bit her lip as a heavy gasp hit her mouth.

“F-Frank’ll never wake up after he falls asleep… whatever you did, it’s staying in his system… I’d bet you could climb into our bed and fuck me right next to him without him knowing it…” Elliot panted out with a dreamy smile on her face.

“Let’s not test that theory just yet.” Damian playfully followed up.

“And I don’t give a fuck about the rest of the neighborhood. Let them hear, they’ll never pinpoint your house, or recognize my voice. Hell, might even give some of the girls a wet dream and a new Beasty fetish to consider.” Elliot groaned huskily as her breath returned, and her furious desire for orgasm started to overtake everything else.

“You’ve really fallen far, Elly…” Damian taunted with a sneering grin. “Is that what you want? To make an example of yourself of what a woman really desires? To see all your other girlfriends and neighbors realize their birthrights and find some strong Beastmen to fuck and enslave them?”

“I just want you to fuck me already!” Elliot growled with a feral impatience.

Sliding her arms out from under Damian’s, she immediately threw them around the Dalmatian’s neck and hooked them tight, drawing herself forward right into the waiting maw of her Bestial lover.

As soon as he felt Elliot’s lips seal against his, felt her tongue writhe it’s way into his mouth to explore and worship every inch and submit to his own, Damian bucked himself hard into her scorching pussy. Elliot moaned furiously into the Dog’s mouth as her ass mashed into the siding of the house, reeling in ecstasy as his cock had easily broken past her cervix into her eagerly awaiting womb.

Knowing Elliot could cling to him in the midst of a hurricane and not let go, Damian stopped supporting the woman under her thighs, instead reaching around her slender back to hug her fragile body as close to his own as physically possible. As a bonus, with her full weight unsupported Elliot only wound up sinking deeper onto the Canine’s powerful cock.

Forcing his muzzle to dip back, Damian ripped his tongue out of Elliot’s mouth, the woman coming away with a powerful gasp. He growled savagely through his gnashed teeth as he put his head down by her shoulder, intent on focusing and fucking her as hard as a Beast like him was meant to.

Now with no tongue to muffle her own, Elliot was left to wail her ecstasy into the night unhindered. The sex-crazed slave-girl howled endless bliss as her wonderful Doggy lover began to mercilessly pummel himself into her tender, submissive pussy.

Pressing his mate tight against his home, feeling her arms and legs warp around him, cling and beg for everything he had, Damian wedged his cock monstrously deep into the pheromone-fueled female. Over and over with a vengeful viciousness, the Canine forced the bright red phallus to carve through Elliot’s eagerly accepting love channel. He’d been fucking this woman, at minimum, once a day for the last month, and every time he ravished her with the intent of making up for a lifetime’s worth of waiting, and the intent of joyfully punishing her for wasting years of her life with a weaker man instead of rightfully giving her body to him.

And every single scrape of the delightful Dog prick sparked more and more screams of delight from Elliot. Every single thrust, Damian fucked his entire, monstrous length into the smaller female without remorse or restraint. Every single time Elliot writhed in carnal euphoria as she felt the deadly curl of his tip caress the inside of her pussy lips before plunging fully inside to spear into her womb. Every single time she felt his engorged knot pummel against her cunt like a hammer strike, each time seeming to engorge and swell, bigger and harder as it pounded her tender pussy.

Blissful, feminine cries and savage, Bestial howls filled the air and circled the neighborhood as the adulterous, inhuman couple fucked each other as the most depraved of lovers. Neither noticed or cared as lights flickered on behind curtains, as windows parted ever so slightly to let more of the sinful sounds in, as eyes peeked to hopefully catch a glimpse at the Animals making such a salaciously wicked racket. And if anyone was at just the right angle to catch a sight, they’d be privileged to witness the Animalistic form of a Dalmatian mindlessly rutting himself into a young, tight-bodied human girl. Damian couldn’t hide his involvement, but at least they wouldn’t know which of the neighborhood ladies had fallen prey to his feral lust.

Not that Elliot would’ve cared in the slightest at this point. She wouldn’t have cared if the whole neighborhood circled around, took a video, and uploaded it straight to the internet for the whole world to see. So long as they didn’t stop this beautiful Beast from mating her like the wanton whore she’d become!

“B-Baby!... I’m gonna…gonna cum soon!” Elliot wailed into Damian’s ear, utterly lost in bliss. “I want your knot!... I wanna feel your knot fuck the orgasm out of me!”

Damian heard her plea, but he just grinned through his bared teeth. He intended to give her what she wanted, but only after driving her even farther past her limits than she thought possible.

“You want me to knot you, Elly? Is that it? You want me to plug you full when I paint your womb white with my thick cum?” Damian taunted as he only began to fuck himself even faster, even sharper into his lascivious slave-pet.

“Yes!... Goddess Yes I Need to Feel It!” Elliot begged as he clutched her legs tighter, desperately wanting to pull his mass in herself, needing it to push her over the rapturous edge.

“Well I won’t do it yet Elly.” Damian hissed low right into her ear, forcing a demanding, pleading groan of frustration from her as he only fucked her harder and harder. “You’ll have to cum first if you want to earn my knot…”

Another thrust and Elliot screamed as he speared her desperate womb.

“… Prove you want me to lock you in…”

Another heavenly cry as Damian smashed his bloated, throbbing knot against her endlessly leaking cunt.

“…Prove you want me to **_Breed You_** …”

Hearing that word, hearing what she really wanted the vile Beast to do to her, Elliot’s body finally obeyed her master’s command. Elliot screamed out in mind-shattering bliss as her orgasm shot like lightning through every nerve in her body, sending her soaring through an endless ecstasy even as the massive Dog cock continued to violate her insatiably.

“FUCK! I NEED YOU DAMIAN! FUCKING KNOT ME ALREADY! **_BREED_** **_ME_**!”

As Elliot bellowed her insatiable desire her pussy wrapped and seized down hard over every inch of Damian’s blazing-red cock. The Canine was already on his own precipice, and his mate’s orgasm had her squeezing him tighter than he’d ever felt before. She was ready for him. She **_deserved_** to be bred by him!

Damian’s arms hugged around Elliot’s back like he was trying to break her in half. He slammed their bodies forward, almost burying his mate through the wall as he pressed her mercilessly against the house.

Finally, with nowhere left to go and even as Elliot’s slit ruptured and squeezed tight around his Bestial girth, Damian sunk his hips forward and the monumental mass of knot stubbornly pried the girl’s pussy open and lodged itself there with unflinching finality.

Growling ferociously as he locked into his brutally tight sex-slave, Damian forced his gnarled dick one last time, crashing through to Elliot’s unguarded womb as he sprayed a torrent of his potent, Animalistic seed inside her.

As Damian unleashed his own orgasm straight into the submissive woman’s aching womb, Elliot’s own soul-shattering orgasm was renewed to an extreme intensity. The moment she thought her voice was about to die from the first, she felt the burning Beasty cum douse her womb in its’ fertile claim, and that sent her rocketing into new heights of pure ecstasy.

Elliot’s voice shook the night sky as she writhed in torturous bliss, the human and Canine’s bodies quivering in sinful rapture as they inflicted their savage lust upon each other. The adulterous lovers howled their primal love deep into the night until finally their blinding ecstasy began to simmer down to lingering joy.

Now the night grew silent again as Damian and Elliot trembled and breathed out their complete exhaustion from such a ferocious, intent mating. Elliot continued to growl and groan lowly though, as the throbbing length of burning Dog cock was still nestled fully in her aching pussy, tight and unrelenting as it continued to clench and squeeze its beloved invader. His knot still pulsed and filled out her cunt in an inhuman delight, completely swallowed by her submissive flesh.

The Dalmatian would remain tightly locked to his submissive human pet for a long while now, and Elliot wouldn’t have it any other way. She needed to feel his virile seed radiate in her belly as long as possible, needed to feel as her loving and devoted womb soaked in the eager sperm, let them find homes in her eggs, nourish and encourage them to grow into beautiful, healthy Beast offspring. She needed to feel this bliss of being bred.

The slightest twitch from Damian that threatened to dislodge them sent a spark through Elliot’s hyper sensitive body, and forced an equally reluctant and delighted groan from her.

“Not yet… please… I need to keep feeling this.” Elliot moaned out tiredly as her eyes fluttered shut, wishing she could just fall asleep and wake up with his knot still firmly planted inside her.

Damian chuckled lightly with clear exhaustion. “Alright Elly. Whatever you want.” He promised her quietly.

Still, while the Canine didn’t mind letting her hug his cock tight all night if she wanted, his legs were nearly about to collapse from supporting them both through their ferocious fuck-fest. Moving as carefully as he could, both because of his own cock’s extreme sensitivity and his legs turning to pudding, Damian backed his prize off of the wall and slowly backed away until he felt cool grass under his digitigrade feet.

The Dog eased himself down to his butt before laying fully in the soft, comforting bed of grass, eyes staring up complacently at the stars. The big, silver moon and his triumphant afterglow had him almost feeling like he wanted to howl, but he settled for a slight laugh. And all the whole time Elliot continued to moan appreciatively, as every slight movement from Damian’s had his cock pressing against her super-sensitive slit.

Finally though, Elliot felt Damian lay her down with him, her head relaxing on his lithe yet softly furred chest, her arms gracefully draped up past his sinewy shoulders, her legs curled fierce around the swell of his hips and down along his fuzzy limbs, and her pussy still wonderfully filled tight with his unshrinking, bulbous knot.

“Elly.” Damian spoke softly as he tenderly stroked the woman’s silky but sweaty backside. There wasn’t much point to keeping quiet now after shaking the neighborhood, but oh well, he was tired.

“Hmmm?” Elliot could only reply with a sultry groan as she nuzzled her face into the luxurious spotted coat of her Doggy master.

“You know you can’t fall asleep outside like this.” The Canine pointed out almost smugly.

“Says who? I don’t give a fuck if someone finds me like this.” She mumbled back, her mind a haze in post-coital ecstasy.

“We can’t get caught like this. Not yet.” Damian tried to gently remind his lover. Sure, he wanted the world to know he possessed her, but more than anything he wanted to make sure he was just able to **_keep_** her.

“Hmmm.” Elliot groaned again, her tone admitting her reluctant agreement.

For a while longer, Damian just held his beloved pet atop him, her body still so obediently cradling his cock that was taking its’ sweet time shrinking away. He would stroke her hair, trace his finger along her flawless skin, and of course greedily enjoy the soft swell of her ass. But all the while he kept careful note of her breathing, making sure she didn’t actually fall asleep on him,

“Say Elly?” Damian did eventually try to gain the stolen wife’s attention again.

“Hm.” A much shorter hum this time, but enough to let Damian know she was listening

“What would you think if I had to… to suddenly move away.” Damian began, trying to approach the question as diplomatically as possible.

That didn’t really matter though, for as soon as Elliot registered those words her eyes flared open, the threat of slumber utterly cowed by her lust and total reluctance to ever leave her beloved Beast master.

Damian felt Elliot’s hands suddenly draw back to his chest and she pushed herself up, just barely. He was suddenly face to face with the enslaved girl as she growled ferociously, staring daggers along with pure lust into his eyes.

Before the Canine could make a peep Elliot dropped her face and captured his lips, Damian easily relenting as her tongue writhed in his mouth, even now after everything doing whatever she could to coax him, show her utmost love and deliver unending pleasure through this kiss. After savagely worshipping his mouth, Elliot carefully drew her tongue back, deliberately looking into Damian’s eyes with a clear and deadly seriousness.

“Don’t you even dream of leaving me behind.” Elliot growled like a wolf stalking a rabbit as she glared into the face of her Canine lover. “You own me now.” She traced a nimble finger under the length of his muzzled jaw. “And that means I’m yours to take away whenever you desire.”

After assuring Damian of her feelings on the matter, Elliot dipped down again, this time much more submissive as she kissed the Dog, molded her lips to his own, allowing his big, flat tongue to invade her, coil and embrace her tongue as he so desired.

When she finally pulled away and he could see the utter devotion and love in her eyes Damian knew that Elliot wouldn’t hesitate to leave behind everything in her life and follow him as the perfectly devoted slave she was. He couldn’t stifle the big grin that etched across his face.

“Is that so? Sounds like you’re even willing to leave Frank if I were to tell you to.” The Dalmatian teased as both his paws found their way to encompassing her oh-so inviting ass.

Elliot just groaned and purposefully ground her cunt into him, sending them both shivering as his massive knot stirred them both delightfully, though a bit painfully.

“That man lost me the day of our ‘anniversary.’ Just say the word, and I’ll let you drag me away with my legs wrapped around your waist and your knot locking my pussy.” Elliot breathed harshly as her face buried into the Dog’s neck once again. “I love you, Damian. I’m yours. Only yours.”

Hearing her utmost and sincere devotion to him, Damian couldn’t hold himself back any more. His hands drifted up to take hold of her waist and he brought her face up, locking her deep into a fierce kiss one more time, Elliot more than happy to bask in her submission and moan blissfully as his tongue ravished her.

Eventually, Elliot would have to return to her own, but for a long time the human and Canine just remained together, locked at the lips as tightly as they were locked at the knot. Elliot was perfectly content to wallow in the carnal ecstasy that her embraced slavery afforded her, and Damian was eager to enforce every ounce of his will onto the woman he’d so long loved and desired to make his own.


	4. Date Night, Ch. 4

_This Story involves human females and Furry males engaging in sexual acts, so be aware if that isn’t what you’re looking for. I’ve taken a lot of inspiration from Jay Naylor’s works, especially his “The Fall of Little Red Riding Hood” series, as well as E.Z. McCain’s “Beastiverse” stories, so you may envision the world of these stories in a similar light. In this world, humans live in conjunction with various Beastman races, among other animals and mythical creatures. However, a curse borne by an ancient Goddess has lived in the hearts of women for millennia, making them crave for Beast Cock and sex with Beastmen, Animals, and Monsters._

_In this chapter, Elliot and Damian make love in her bedroom one last time before eloping._

*

Two months had passed since that fated, wonderful evening, Elliot’s ‘anniversary,’ when she first fell to her Beast and discovered the absolute joy of submitting herself to sexual slavery. Every day and night over those last sixty days had been an endless torrent of insatiable lust, of being mercilessly fucked, defiled, and used by the beautiful Dalmatian that she now recognized as her one true master.

It’d been two months of constant, unimaginable bliss for the depraved housewife, a rapid discovery of her own real desires to be nothing more than a well-bred slave to a ruthless, inhuman creature, an Animal, to Damian. A lot had changed in everyone’s lives over these last two months, and yet even now they were all about to make their biggest transition yet.

Elliot currently stood in her bedroom on the second floor, only a few feet away from the bed that she shared every night with her still hopelessly loving husband. Her arms crossed her chest, a hand resting under her chin and a calm yet sinfully wicked smile gently gracing her face. Right now she was doing nothing more than looking out of her window, watching all the activity happening just across the street.

Damian was moving out of the neighborhood, out of the state. This was made blatantly obvious by the massive moving truck parked in front of his house and the numerous movers carrying furniture and boxes out of the rapidly emptying home.

The news had come as quite a shock to Frank, having learned his best friend of the last decade was suddenly moving farther away then they’d been since before college. To say the human was taking it a bit rough would be an understatement. Even now, Frank was rushing his work at his office just so he could have enough time to drop by on his lunch and say his final goodbyes to the Canine who’d been by his side for almost ten years.

Elliot hummed in slight amusement as she continued to watch the movers work. It was a little bit ironic, had this occurred just three months ago, the female figured she might have been almost relieved to see the Dog leaving her and her husband in peace for good. She would’ve gladly stood up here in the window, grinning in relief as she watched the Dalmatian load his final bags and drive out of her neighborhood and out of her life for the final time.

But things had changed. She wasn’t watching Damian in the street below with the anticipation of soon being at ease thanks to his absence. In fact, Damian wasn’t down helping the movers at all right now… and she wasn’t alone to celebrate her freedom.

A growl sounded right behind Elliot’s ear, forcing a delightful shiver to run up her lusciously exposed back. Damian had been enjoying her beautiful nakedness from behind as she was framed in the light from the window. But her flawless flesh was way too tempting for him to merely watch, to not enjoy to his fullest capacity as its’ owner.

Elliot’s breath caught in her throat as she felt the rabid, furred paws of her assailant grab her hips from behind. His molten breath was on the nape of her neck, still snarling in savage lust as his fuzz-softened chest pressed forcibly into her back, pushing her perfectly rounded breasts right into the glass of the window.

A low groan of submissive anticipation escaped Elliot’s lips as she felt her Bestial lover press close on her from behind, smother her in a display of primal possessiveness. She felt his furious red cock slide up between the inviting caress of her ass cheeks, the needy Canine slowly beginning to rut himself against her slender, feminine figure.

“Not much longer now.” Damian’s words came out low and harsh, slithering right into Elliot’s ears as she felt his claws dig just a little harder into her hips in preparation.

And just as easily as his voice, Damian’s lethal Doggy cock found the unguarded entrance to his mate’s pussy and slid right inside. Elliot breathed out a long, heavenly sigh as inch after countless inch of his inhumanly beautiful cock penetrated her. Both his length and her insides were already thoroughly slickened with the proof of their sinful love, so it was an almost relaxing moment as the Beast filled her to the brim one more time.

Elliot’s eyes rolled up, staring into the cloudy blue sky, her tongue lolling out of her drunkenly-happy smile. The woman’s frail fingers gripped the window frame as her lover’s savage paws kneaded and rolled over her hips. Another swampy, warm breath washed over her neck as Damian expressed his own pleasure, the ball of his knot finally coming to press against Elliot’s plushy pussy lips.

Nestled completely in the loving warmth of his slave’s delectable, obedient body, Damian’s arms slithered further, wrapping possessively around the female’s delicate tummy as he began to slow pump his Bestial length in and out of her lust-dripping cunt. Elliot choked out soft moans of bliss, her toes curled into the carpet beneath them as she could only helplessly allow the Beastman to ravish her body to his heart’s content.

Savage growls and breathy sighs filled the room and fogged the window as the adulterous wife relished in the ecstasy of allowing her body to be used by the inhuman Beast that she called her lover.

Damian kept their rhythm steady, slow as he deliberately pumped his cock deep through his pet’s blissfully soft love channel. He’d already ravished and violated this woman in the most sinful and primal ways countless times in the last few hours; he could take this time to just leisurely enjoy his well-earned female prize. Of course, that didn’t stop him from carving out his dominance as deep into his slave’s body as he was physically able.

Damian knew that this moment would be the culmination of their relationship, and of his lifelong lust for the woman, his uncompromising need to take her, to claim her as his property, even she was already pledged to his best friend. Today he’d mark her as his, make it **_his_** sole right to own and enslave her forever.

“Are you sure you’re ready to go through with this?” Damian growled even as he flexed himself inside the weak-hearted female. He was not at all uncertain of her response, he just needed to hear her say it right now.

But Elliot just shivered in euphoria as his gnarled tip demandingly carved itself against her cervix. She heard the timbre of his voice, he wasn’t seriously asking her a question, he was just delighting in her total submission to him; and she was more than happy to confess to her own desires.

Elliot sighed, totally lost in bliss. Stretching one arm up, she slipped her hand back behind her lover’s head, digging her fingers into his wonderfully decadent fur and pulling him even closer into herself.

“I’ve been ready since the moment I first felt your knot break me!”

Elliot quivered and moaned as she let herself succumb to the absolute pleasure as the Dalmatian fucked himself straight into her core. There hadn’t once been a moment’s hesitation, and from the first night Frank abandoned their love and Damian consummated theirs, she knew it was only a matter of time before the Beast would do the right thing and take her away for good. Elliot was more than ready to abandon her old life to become the mindless slave to this Beast’s pleasure, she had just wanted one last chance for Damian to fuck her in Frank’s house, the place where she finally discovered her love for Beast cock. And the sinful wife couldn’t deny a small part of her had wished Frank would catch them like this, learn the truth just before the end.

Hearing the total obedience and lust in her voice, Damian couldn’t contain himself any longer. His arms squeezed relentlessly around the female’s narrow midsection as he hilted himself right to the base of his knot, teeth grinding as he snarled his gratitude.

As soon as the Canine’s throbbing knot was just about to force her aching slit to open and receive it, Elliot felt his massive shaft pulse like a giant heart before he released himself inside her. The blasphemous vixen wailed her utter delight as she felt the boiling-hot seed of her beloved, Bestial master fill her one more time, pounding against the womb it so rightfully deserved to conquer and inseminate.

It hadn’t been their hardest love, but the Dalmatian and his bitch were still left catching their breaths as they came down from the heights of their adulterous orgasms. Elliot’s arm fell from the Dog’s neck and once more helped to brace herself against the window. Damian’s grip slackened and now barely clung to his mate’s sweltering hips. Having already spent much of its’ lust on the woman after dozens of previous orgasms, the Canine’s blazing cock softened rather quickly, and while still retaining the impressive mass only a Beast could possess, it did shrink enough that he easily slid it from Elliot’s well-loved cunt, flopping threateningly out as it was followed by a healthy flow of his potent sperm.

“We should… probably head back… pack our suitcases…” Damian expressed with a quiet finality as he caught his breath, his paws slowly releasing the stolen female as he backed away a step.

As Elliot was still breathing out her ragged comfort, her eyes focused once more on the world beyond Damian’s cock. More specifically, Elliot focused on the street below them where the moving truck was finally pulling away, now leaving her and Damian as the only two living things between their two houses.

Elliot could feel her heart pulsing faster, even after that vigorous exercise she’d enjoyed at the end of a Dog’s dick. She realized this was really it, the moment she left her old life, her old home… her old love behind forever. A malevolent grin etched onto her face as one last, lingering desire crept into her mind.

“Not just yet.” Elliot breathed out huskily as she heard Damian begin to scour for his clothing amidst the mess.

The Dalmatian stopped and just looked quizzically at the backside of his lover, waiting for her to explain what exactly she was waiting for. There wasn’t hesitance in her voice, certainly not guilt.

Her legs finally stabilizing beneath her, Elliot left the window and turned to her nightstand, to the small jewelry box laid neatly atop it. She opened the box and peered down at the sole item contained inside, the beautiful Topaz necklace that Frank had gifted her the morning right before she gave herself up to Damian, the last symbol of the love she’d thought they once shared. Her grin turned even more devious.

Turning around with the box in her hands, Elliot sashayed herself up to Damian with a very suggestive smirk and a wicked glint in her eye. The Dalmatian just raised an eyebrow and waited patiently as she swayed right up to him. But without a word, Elliot merely knelt at his feet, setting the box down before gently curling her fingers around the Canine’s already well-worn phallus.

Damian was skeptical, almost shocked she was still trying to coax more out of him, but he didn’t raise a hand or his voice, just sat back and silently appreciated as his pet displayed her utmost love and submission for him.

“Come on big boy. Tell me you still have just a little bit more for your loyal slave.” Elliot teased her powerful lover as her fingers nimbly stroked and curled around the fiery-red flesh of his Doggy pecker.

As soon as she felt it start to pulse to life, reluctantly start to engorge as blood once again began to flow down, Elliot let her tongue hang loose and gave a long, lingering lick along the cum-soaked shaft.

By the time her tongue was swirling around the tapered-tip, Damian’s cock was more or less fully back to life, if not quite as potent and enthusiastic as before. But Elliot just smiled and gave one more lap along the length before suckling the gnarled point between her pouty lips. It’d do its’ job.

Damian let his head hang back as a heavy sigh of contentment escaped into the air. His furred paws delicately fell atop his loving slave’s pretty little head, less to hold her there and more because he didn’t have anything else to brace himself against. He wasn’t too sure what her goal was, but right now he was more than willing to let her do what she felt was necessary.

Finally having hardened as much as it would, Elliot let her lips slide down the length of the swollen, red rod. A muffled sound of perverse delight echoed around the Dog’s flesh as Elliot allowed inch after inch of it to sink into her throat.

Slowly and lovingly, Elliot sucked her beloved master’s length. Her lips traveled down the red-hot skin, bringing more and more of it inside to feel her warm, wet embrace. Her tongue luxuriously swirled around its’ blissful intruder. Her slender, delicate fingers danced around and caressed the bulbous knot at the base, her body not quite to the task of taking in every part of Damian at once… just yet.

Damian had thought himself spent, but with Elliot so devotedly lapping at him, loving every inch of his length as though her life depended on it, he soon found one last spurt of life bubbling up to thank her.

Elliot could feel his muscles tense, knowing that meant he would very soon be bathing her mouth in the most potent form of his pheromones, exactly what she wanted. Pulling her head back until the red spear only just slipped past her lips, the corrupted wife wrapped her little fingers around his monstrous length and twisted her tongue ceaselessly around the tip of his cock.

A single, almost pained grunt escaped Damian’s lips and his hips instinctively bucked, forcing nearly half of his cock straight back into his pet’s mouth before his last climax came raging out. Elliot only happily accepted whatever her Beasty owner had to inflict upon her, humming her own delight as she felt the first burst of warm cum fill her mouth.

The rampant flavor of his masculinity almost threatened to overwhelm Elliot’s mind, but after allowing one big rope of Doggy cum to drench her tongue the woman quickly pulled her lips away, one hand still masterfully wrapped around her beloved’s cock as the other fumbled for the jewelry box set beside her.

In an instant, Elliot brought the jewelry box up while forcing the Canine’s cock to point lower, forcing the swollen red length to spew its’ load straight down inside.

Even while basking in his pleasure, Damian watched in confusion as Elliot fretted around below him, used him to fill that box to the brim until his own seed was generously spilling out from the sides. After several more long, virile ropes of his cum shot out to overflow the container, the Canine was finally well and truly spent. Elliot released her grip on Damian, only now realizing how forceful it’d been, and he had to stagger away in fear that she might still go back for it yet again.

Elliot meanwhile swallowed down the heavy load in her mouth with a look of immense satisfaction. Her eyes were glued to the box that now held her master’s precious seed. The sole Topaz necklace that lay within was utterly drowned in the thick, potent fluid, so dense even the metal rose up to the surface.

Damian stumbled back to lean against a wall as he just observed Elliot, who just kept staring down at the box with an intense look pf perverse glee. She looked utterly satisfied, almost vindictively so as she watched her husband’s necklace slowly bob in the ocean of fertile Beast cum she’d cast it into.

As Damian just continued to catch his breath after that (admittedly kind of unwanted) orgasm, Elliot slowly stood up, obviously cautious and careful not to spill any more of the box’s lovely contents. Tenderly, the debased wife stepped around the bed to the other side, to Frank’s nightstand, and gingerly placed the box and its’ contents down where she knew it’d eventually be found. It now lay beside a sealed envelope that Elliot had prepared earlier, knowing she’d be too busy later having her mind fucked in half to remember.

Inside the envelope would be her final words for Frank, a proper “Dear John,” the last little bit of courtesy she held for that man. Craning her neck, Elliot took a final look around the bedroom she’d wasted the last three years of her life with Frank in. Everything was a mess of tossed sheets, scattered clothing, toppled furniture, and dozens of stains of girl lust and Beast cum. The fallen wife couldn’t help but smirk at the damage her and Damian’s illicit love had left in its’ wake. Before she left him for good, Elliot wanted to make sure Frank knew just what happened to his wife within their bed.

There were no more bags or items waiting for her to collect in this home. Beyond a couple of suitcases filled with clothes (something she wouldn’t need to wear much of from now on,) Elliot had only packed a few personal belongings that were already safely stashed in Damian’s car. She didn’t want to take anything from Frank into her new life with her new Beasty master.

Thinking on that final note, Elliot’s grin turned far more depraved, cruel, and hypnotically sexy, knowing she had one last piece of Frank to throw away. She turned back towards the nightstand, looking down to the jewelry box, seeing that Topaz necklace still engulfed in the Dog’s seed, a much better gift in her mind. Then she raised her hand to her face, taking a last glance at the gorgeous diamond ring that Frank had pledged to her on their wedding day.

Humming in twisted bliss, Elliot pulled the ring from her finger and dropped it straight into the pool of seed beside the necklace. This was all she wanted Frank to find, to have left of her. A few parting words and his precious ring and necklace, the symbols of his love for her, sunken and forgotten in the seed of a Beast. She wanted Frank to see and understand completely that her old life with him was gone, his love for Elliot rejected, overtaken, and drowned out by Damian’s lust.

Elliot took a deep breath to herself, feeling utterly and completely content with everything. That was the last thing she needed to do to cast off her old life.

“I’m ready.” Elliot finally said as she turned back towards Damian, who apparently had finally gotten himself redressed as she gave her last ‘farewell’ to Frank.

The alluringly scornful wife swayed her hips towards her lover, giving him the indication that she had no intention of dressing herself. Damian merely eyed her nudity, partly in uncertainty but certainly drinking in her luscious figure as he did whenever given the opportunity. He did love to appraise what he owned, after all.

“Are you really sure you want to go outside looking like that?” The Dalmatian asked in bemusement.

But Elliot only smirked darkly for Damian, her eyes betraying everything, her uncompromising love and devotion to the Dog and complete disregard for her old husband and life.

“I’ve got nothing left to hide.” Elliot moaned out wickedly as she came right up to the beautiful Beast, bringing a hand up to tantalizingly trace her finger down his lithe, muscular chest.

“I want to show the whole world that I’m nothing more than your pet.” As the ravishing female continued her smile turned both more loving and more depraved.

“Plus…” Elliot’s fingers traced off of Damian and down herself as she began to run them along her own smooth belly with glowing affection. “I wouldn’t be able to hide our love for much longer anyway.”

As Elliot relished in the proof of their love growing inside her, Damian grinned wolfishly as his arm snaked around the female, commandingly taking his prize by the waist. Elliot just hummed girlishly as her Beasty owner led her downstairs and to the front door. The Dog stepped his slave through to the outside, Elliot all to happy to finally expose herself to society as what she was. Damian had stripped her of Frank’s name, stripped her of her status as a wife and now displayed her as nothing more than his trophy bitch and the mother to his pups.

And as the sunlight shone on her true self for the first time, Elliot merely sighed in utter contentment and leaned heavily into Damian’s savage form as the Beast led her away to their new lives.


	5. Date Night, Ch. 5, Epilogues

_This Story involves human females and Furry males engaging in sexual acts, so be aware if that isn’t what you’re looking for. I’ve taken a lot of inspiration from Jay Naylor’s works, especially his “The Fall of Little Red Riding Hood” series, as well as E.Z. McCain’s “Beastiverse” stories, so you may envision the world of these stories in a similar light. In this world, humans live in conjunction with various Beastman races, among other animals and mythical creatures. However, a curse borne by an ancient Goddess has lived in the hearts of women for millennia, making them crave for Beast Cock and sex with Beastmen, Animals, and Monsters._

_In this chapter we see how our characters’ lives have changed after embracing their Bestial desires._

*

Standing in his driveway, Frank took a somber sigh as he just looked across the street to the now vacant house where his best friend has been living the past three years. Yesterday was the last time he had spoken to the Dalmatian in person, and given how far he was moving, it seemed like it would be a while before the two busy adults would be able to meet up again.

Frank had worked early this morning and rushed back home on his lunch in the hopes that he’d be able to catch Damian one last time on his way out. But from the lack of the car in the driveway, it seemed the human had missed his companion’s departure. Frank couldn’t blame him, he knew Damian’s new job had him on a tight schedule and he had to be on the road ASAP. Still, that didn’t mean it was any easier to accept things.

Still having nearly an hour to kill, Frank couldn’t really think of anything to do but lean on his car and just reminisce on the times he’d spent with his friend. They’d been inseparable since they both started college together, nearly a decade ago. They’d always been roommates, neighbors, and Damian was even the best man at Frank and Elliot’s wedding. To think the Dog would no longer be more than a short walk away was a very sobering thought.

Feeling rather lonesome at the moment, Frank couldn’t help but also wonder where exactly his wife was at the moment. After coming home to find that Damian was already gone, he’d briefly popped inside and called for Elliot, but received no reply. But he didn’t think too much on that, assuming she was simply out running an errand or something.

What Frank hadn’t done yet was actually go inside and take the time to search for his wife. He didn’t go upstairs to his bedroom, and he hadn’t yet found the sight that had been left for him. He hadn’t yet found his private chambers in tatters, stirred about in a tornado of Bestial fury. He hadn’t found his bed, the bed he only last night shared with his wife, utterly dripping and stained with Elliot’s sin and Damian’s scent. He hadn’t yet found his wife’s jewelry box, holding Elliot’s necklace and ring, the last pieces of their marriage, ruined and defiled as they lay drowning in her new Beast lover’s virile seed. And he hadn’t yet found Elliot’s letter containing the last handful of words she had left for him, amounting to little more than a stiff, formal farewell.

*

**Elsewhere**

*****

Just a few blocks down the road, a car rolled slowly through the quiet suburbs, having missed Frank’s arrival by mere minutes. Damian sat behind the wheel, taking his time as he meandered through the neighborhood one last time, thinking back on how peaceful a life he’d led here the last few years, surrounded by some of the best friends he’d ever made.

And as he struggled to keep his focus on the road, the Dalmatian clenched his razor-sharp teeth and snarled low. He couldn’t take his eyes off the road, but every so often out of the corner of his vision he’d catch a faint trace of soft, feminine curves or silky, long hair as it bobbed up and down below him.

As Damian drove them away, Elliot sat fully naked in the passenger seat beside him. Well, she wasn’t exactly sitting and she wasn’t totally confined to the passenger’s seat. At the moment, her limber back curved over the console between the two sides, the women’s full breasts hanging down and gently nestled in the Canine’s lap.

Elliot kept her tender lips wrapped tight around the throbbing Bestial cock belonging to her beloved master, humming out sweetly as she lavished the red flesh with a blindly loyal adoration.

Damian fought both to keep his attention and to keep his laughter down as he just did everything he could do not drive them off the road. Elliot had promised she’d never waste a second of their lives and lovingly worship him without restraint. And she decided to prove that in the very first minute, leaning in to give the Dalmatian a fervent blowjob as soon as the car doors were closed

As Damian drove on he relished every sweet sensation that Elliot was administering to him. Her arms wrapped around his back and knees to keep herself stable, her nimble fingers playfully coiling through his fur in debased enjoyment of his savage form. Her nipples didn’t even try to hide her arousal, digging down deep in his lap as her full breasts swayed and mashed into his upper legs.

And all the while Elliot just kept sucking his cock with an expertise she’d acquired in only two months of their illicit affair. Damian panted slightly but steadily now, his mate just kept getting better and better. He could feel his lips curl so far down over his length now, she could almost take him to the knot. He could feel her throat accept and suck down on the gnarled tip of his phallus that it so lovingly welcomed. And he felt every millimeter of his burning skin shiver in ecstasy as the female’s tongue affectionally caressed and curled around it in a constant hurricane of faithful bliss.

Damian didn’t last too long under such attentive care from his bitch, and with a strained groan as his only warning the Dog eagerly blew his load right into the waiting mouth of the zealous female. Elliot accepted it all as though her body were naturally made for it. The girl sighed her muffled happiness as she felt the thick swell of her lover pulse and release his ever-flowing lust into her. Elliot quickly gulped down several thick ropes of potent Beast cum. As always she pulled her lips back on the last few shots, tongue swirling deep against the savage tip of Canine cock, encouraging out every last drop to pool in her mouth.

Sensing the tremoring pulses twitch and feeling no more gooey warmth come out, Elliot popped the tapered rod out of her mouth, keeping her lips tight as she enjoyed the sensation, the feelings and flavor of the raw, feral seed as it graced her tongue. A last shivering groan hummed from her throat, her face the picture of pure ecstasy as she stared up into the beautiful image of her Beasty master and swallowed his potent sperm with immense gratitude.

Still kneeling on the Dalmatian’s lap, Elliot took a moment and just dotingly stroked the Beast’s inviting fur, enjoying her place as his pet. Taking his eyes off the road for only a brief second, Damian looked down, staring into the big, doe eyes of the women he so deeply loved and lusted for, seeing the unfettered love and absolute submission she held for him. He grinned down to let her know he appreciated everything she gave to him.

“Thanks for that, Elly. That was a first for me, but it’s definitely not going to be a onetime occurrence.” Damian spoke in smug gratitude.

Elliot flashed him a happy, mischievous smile as she finally pushed herself upright and sat back into her seat proper.

“Believe me, I’m the one who’s thankful, Damian.” The sinful female replied in husky honesty.

Seated correctly again, Elliot threw her hair back, stretching her arms up and behind her to stroke and straighten out the soft locks. Her chest jutted forward as she did this, heaving her gorgeous breasts out on full display. Damian’s car didn’t have tinted windows, and Elliot knew she was perfectly visible to everyone outside, but she didn’t feel the slightest bit of shame. In fact, Elliot wanted as many people as possible to see her like this. She was proud to expose her naked body to all, proud to openly display herself as Damian’s happy bitch. 

And while Elliot flashed several glances and alluring smiles out the window for the people that were seeing her naked and helpless in the clutches of a Beast, Damian just continued to smirk and drive along. He felt nothing less than utter satisfaction at the thought that he was finally eloping with the girl that he and he alone truly deserved to have. They had a long life together ahead of them, and the Dog intended to enjoy every single moment of it.

“Don’t get too comfortable sitting over there. Give me about twenty minutes, and I’ll probably need to have you sitting on my lap this time.” Damian joked to his beloved slutty slave. Elliot just giggled softly.

“You’d just better keep all that wonderful juice coming…” Elliot said in seductive thoughtfulness as she looked down and lovingly caressed her delicate, smooth tummy. “After all, I’m eating for two now.”

“Probably more than two.” Damian told her with a deep smirk.

But Elliot just giggled harder and hoped he was right. Her eyes remained looking down, hand busy lovingly rubbing the unborn puppies growing in her belly, wishing soon to give birth to as many beautiful, Beasty babies as she possibly could in her long, wonderful life.

*

**Back at Frank’s House**

*****

Back on Frank’s front lawn, the saddened and soon to be totally disillusioned man did spot a bit of activity on his block. One of his other human neighbors, Bill had just exited his house and seemed to be heading Frank’s way. Not one to want to appear unfriendly, Frank did his best to wipe the dour expression off his face and walked to the sidewalk to meet his neighbor.

“Hey Frank. Feels like its’ been forever since we talked. How’re you doing?” Bill talked pleasantly as the two men met on the pavement.

“Hey Bill. Doing okay, been better though.” Frank admitted as pleasantly as he could manage.

“Something troubling you?” Bill inquired with police concern.

“Well Damian just moved out from across the street today. Out of town, actually. I don’t how well you know him, but we’ve been real close friends since college.” Frank confided in his fellow human.

“Aww, I see. Well I’m honestly sorry about that. We chatted a few times at some of the neighborhood cookouts and he always seemed like a really great guy. I wish I had a chance to get to know him better.” Bill offered his sympathy, easily able to tell that Frank was pretty sad over his friend’s departure.

“Yeah, he was a really great guy.” Frank just agreed a bit more somberly.

“Say, I know this is a bit out of the blue, but maybe we should all get together sometimes. Me, you, Elliot and Genna should go grab dinner one of these nights.” Bill offered, having wanted a chance to get to know his neighbors a bit better for a while now.

“Thank Bill, I’d really like that.” Frank replied sincerely, at least thankful that the man was offering him a branch of friendship when he could really use one.

“Great. Say, where is Elliot?” Bill inquired innocently.

“Actually, don’t know. I’m really only here on my lunch break and I guess I missed Elly.” Frank replied in simple honesty. “How about Genna, how’s she doing.”

“Eh, she’s doing as well as ever I guess. You know how it is. Truth be told, I haven’t seen much of her this week. An old college friend of hers is in town this week, so she’s been meeting up with her most of the last few days.”

“Heh, look at the two of us. Can’t even keep track of our own wives.” Frank cracked a lame joke.

“Whipped like a couple of dogs.” Bill added, issuing a slight laugh from both men, totally oblivious to the irony.

“Well hey, when I see Elly tonight I’ll see about setting a date for the four of us to get together.” Frank offered his last pleasant words.

“Great, I’ll do the same with Genna. She seems to think quite highly of your Elliot, so I’m sure she’ll be totally onboard with a Date night!”

*

**Across Town**

*****

Across town, Genna was indeed with a friend, just not one from college. In a seemingly unassuming home in a deceptively quiet neighborhood, the neighbor’s wife was quite busy getting acquainted with a new, addictive lifestyle.

“FUCK!!! FUCK ME HARDER!!!”

Genna was moaning with absolutely no restraint in the bed of a Beast she’d met not two weeks ago. Bent down towards the foot of the mattress, a massive, pale-white Bull was unapologetically sheathing his cock into the human girl’s unyieldingly tight pussy.

Hand’s gripping at the sheets, Genna buried her chin into the covers, tears streaming down her face as a look of mind-breaking pleasure etched itself into her features. Her face was low, but her ass was high up in the air, two giant Bull paws keeping her firmly locked down in her proper place.

It seemed only yesterday that Genna thought it impossible her body would accept something so inhumanly massive. In fact, her body didn’t accept it, it fought desperately to keep such an unnatural thing out, to keep it from scarring her for life. But the Beastman never cared if she would accept him, it was simply a fact her body would break for him.

Now Genna mewled her unending bliss as the monstrous Bull cock stretched her pussy almost three times wider, the grotesque flared hard carving itself into her terrified lips before the endless inches, the **_feet_** of its’ full length ruthlessly lodged itself inside her frail and frightened body.

The treacherous wife had never imagined such a world of pleasure was possible. And now that she had that thick tree-trunk of a cock battering inside her, pummeling down her cervix like a castle wall to gain entrance to her searing, desperate womb, Genna couldn’t even begin to imagine going back to men, going back to her **_husband._** She didn’t dare insult the beautiful Beast by comparing him to Bill; comparing their cocks would be like comparing a monster truck to a pair of roller skates.

A particular ragged snort blew out of the white Bull’s snout, his tyrannical grip squeezed the pliable flesh of Genna’s ass as he lodged himself in her tight cunt, hilting her right to the balls, the duo of softball-sized testicles swinging up and hammering against her clit.

“OH GODESS!!! QUINN!!! YOU’RE FUCKING ME SO HARD!!!” Genna screamed her delight for her newfound Beasty lover.

As her back arched, Genna reached up to the thick, wooden footboard at the base of the bed, pulling herself nearly upright but never once able to even remotely dislodge the massive invader digging into her cunt.

Another scream of terrifying ecstasy sounded from the adulterous female. This new angle had the Bull’s staff piercing even deeper into her than before. She could feel her womb dropping down to kiss with the noxious flared hear, begging it to tear inside and sow her with Beast seed. She was right on the brink of climax.

Perhaps sensing his helpless mate’s impending orgasm, or just simply about to reach his own carnal delight, Quinn the Bull suddenly released his titanic grip on the girl’s bruised butt and reached forward, one massive paw wrapping underneath her belly, almost able to fully encompass it alone, and the other greedily clawing around Genna’s luscious, full breasts.

With another savage snort, the Bullman wrenched the violated woman backwards, Genna screaming as she was moved like a doll, until her back was pressed tight into the extremely broad, course-furred chest of her lover and her head was nestled under his long, drooling muzzle.

Feeling his fuck-toy sink fully down to the ringed base of his meat, Quinn pumped himself aggressively deep into her waiting, weeping pussy. His need to breed was painfully obvious, and Genna only wailed in unending bliss as the massive Beast cock pistoned in and out of her with no sign of restraint.

Throwing her arms back to wrap around the hulking neck of her beloved rapist, Genna succumbed completely to the monstrous, Bestial pleasure as her pussy lovingly swallowed dozens of inches of inhuman flesh in an effort to please him.

“Q-QUINN!!! I’M GON-FUCK!!! I’M GONNA CUM!!! FUCKING CUM IN ME!!!”

Finally everything exploded at once. Forcing his newest slave down until she was completely filled with his cock, until he felt her pussy lips kissing the ring of his base, Quinn utterly lodged himself with the tight, broken human woman. With a mighty bellow proclaiming his triumph, the ivory Bull unleashed a torrent of unforgiving Beast cum directly into his pet’s aching womb.

Genna screamed in mercilessly ecstasy, loud enough that not a soul in the neighborhood wouldn’t know about her adulterous joy. Her pussy seized tight around every foot of Animalistic dick inside her, squeezing and milking it to show her compete submission to its’ powerful lust. Her womb sang in delight when she felt the gallons of white-hot Bull sperm douse her insides, utterly drenching her womb, wiping out any trace of weak human DNA that might’ve been left there and replacing it with much more deserving Beast seed.

Genna’s body flared in a bliss she’d never experienced before, yet instinctively knew it was what she was born to feel. She could feel how deeply she’d been conquered by this feral Bull. She could feel how thoroughly she’d been **_bred_** by this Beasty.

Even after her arms fell lifeless to her sides, Quinn held Genna up, still deeply speared by his dominant Beasthood, probably thick and long enough that the Bull wouldn’t even need to hold her in his arms to keep her upright. Genna now only breathed raggedly as she came down from her soul-crushing high, still hyper sensitive and hyper aware of the massive trunk filling her pussy to the brim.

With a hefty, satisfied sigh, Quinn gently lowered himself back into the bed until he was laying comfortably, Genna still helpless in his clutch atop his brick-hard chest. Whether by design or not, the Bull’s phallus slowly came sliding out of the abused human’s slit, Genna groaning harshly as inch after inch dragged along her insides. Her slit barely allowed the wide-flared head to escape with a loud ‘pop,’ Quinn’s cock springing free, even now so marvelously huge, so praise worthy even after seeding gallons of sperm into a receptive bitch.

Genna stared down between her legs in absolutely awe of the symbol of Beast strength that had so thoroughly ravished and claimed her. There wasn’t a doubt in her mind that she naturally belonged to that dick, that its’ beautiful Beast owner naturally deserved to keep her as his fuck-pet and breed her with impunity. The well-fucked vixen groaned again in lingering sense of absolute heaven.

“Oh Goddess Quinn… that was the best fuck of my life…” Genna breathed out with an almost religious fervor.

The Bull barely snorted in response, his paws still pressing down heavily on her body, greedily groping her tits, rubbing her belly as naturally as if he’d always owned her. But Genna just sighed again and smiled. Quinn didn’t talk much, but there wasn’t much that needed to be said aloud, Genna understood everything the moment his phallus first broke her pussy in to be a Beasty bitch!

Smiling and giggling as she enjoyed the lingering aftershocks of unimaginable orgasm, Genna thought back on how exactly this all started. Barely a month ago she’d been a perfectly normal woman with a perfectly normal and happy life together with her human husband.

But that changed the night she heard them, the first time she had seen her neighbor Elliot leave her house, leave her husband to consort with a Beast. She watched the woman go to the house of the Dalmatian, to Damian, wearing nothing more than the flimsiest nightgown. She could only barely see from her home’s placement, but she watched intently as Elliot and Damian devoured each other right in their backyard, free for any peeping eyes to see! She opened her window and heard countless moans of pure delight as Elliot gave her body to be ravished by that Mutt, allowed his disgusting Doggy cock to soil her body. She **_begged_** for his grotesque bulging knot to lodge itself inside and load her with its’ ravenous seed.

Never before that night had she ever wondered of sex outside her marriage, let alone the idea of a human woman having sex with a Beast, but as she became aware and watched Elliot and Damian continue their affair, it quickly became an obsession. Her ears became hyper attuned, listening for the slightest moan that seemed to come any hour of the day or night, telling her that the human girl next door was once again being so blissfully raped by a Beast! Finally, one day she saw the Dalmatian fuck Elliot… fuck his mate right next door, right in the bed of her husband!... And right in plain view of her own bedroom window.

After that, Genna had to know what Elliot knew; how was Beast cock so good that she’d leave her own husband just to be a sex slave!? So Genna waited, listened, and watched, vigilant for any chance to peep on her neighbors as they continued their monstrous, unnatural affair. Soon that lead her to do her own online ‘research,’ spending countless hours learning of the numerous ways Beasts could ravish a women, the uncountable species that presented limitless forms of bliss, and the sheer desire that human women had for these Beasts, the unimaginable lust and willingness to let these Animals enslave them, fuck them, and breed them.

And finally, Genna found the courage… no, she felt the uncompromising **_need_** to experience this feeling for herself, to give her body to what it naturally craved, to be a wanton Beast slut!

There was no shortage of websites and resources online to do just that, places that encouraged women like her to seek out powerful Beastmen to conquer them and teach them their natural place. And that led her right into the arms of Quinn, and as terrifying as her first time was Genna almost immediately gave in to his savage pleasure, the Bull fucking her over and over, countless times in a single day. She knew right away that this was what she wanted… what she was meant to do with her life. She couldn’t care less about being a wife to any human man, she just needed to obey, love, and breed, big, strong Beasts!

Finally coming to her senses, still lain helpless on the slab of meat that was her Bull lover, Genna stretched out her arms and legs cattishly, groaning in hazy delight as her womb still glowed with his burning seed.

“As always, that was a pleasure like no other, Quinn. You know I’m always just a phone call away, but I guess I should be getting back home now before my husband gets too suspicious.” Genna groaned seductively, not a hint of guilt over the betrayal of her human husband.

But rather than reply, Quinn suddenly pulled a massive paw up and ruthlessly grabbed her hair, digging his thick fingers relentlessly into the flowing locks. Before Genna even had time to scream, Quinn yanked her head upwards forcefully, where she was soon forced to meet with his waiting muzzle.

Genna had no choice but to open her lips and let his warm, rubbery tongue invade her little mouth, utterly dominating her tiny tongue as the Bull slobbered his demanding kiss on her. But rough as it was, Genna was only all too happy to obey and submit, show her unending love for this monstrous Bull. Quinn eventually relented, roughly pulling Genna away from his velvety lips by her hair, the wicked woman only sighing in carnal delight at the Beast handling

“Make your husband wait, you’re only his wife.” Quinn spoke brusquely. But Genna’s attention was soon taken far away when she felt his titanic phallus hammer down atop her body, punishing her still sensitive slit, so long it traveled past her naval, and their hips weren’t even close to aligned! The white Bull was making his demand insultingly obvious.

“Much more importantly, you’re my **_bitch_**! You don’t leave until I say so.”

Genna could only squeak helplessly in total submission as Quinn invoked his ruthless will on her. But even now, her pussy was sopping with expectation, ready to be ravished one more time. She could feel no greater joy than in letting this Beast use and treat her like the slave she was naturally meant to be.

Genna bit her lip, forced to watch as the monstrous, flat head of the Bull cock once again poised right before her pussy, ready to break it all over again. Her last thought before her mind was shattered was of thanks. She thanked Elliot over and over again for her example, and for giving Genna the best idea she’d ever have in her life.

*

**Months Later**

*****

Life had changed drastically for many people in the last year, and Roy and Nancy were no exception. But much like Damian and Elliot, their lives had simply led to their inevitable fates.

Nancy now found herself once more in the dungeon that had swallowed her life, specifically Roy’s house. However, this time there was no pretense of going back to her husband, of hiding her licentious activities from Dennis, or of continuing to wear the pathetic mask of her “normal” life. 

Now Nancy openly shouted and sighed her pure delight for all to hear, her loving moans and soft cries of rapture steadily filling the room and almost certainly trickling out past the walls for all to know what was going on inside.

Nancy sat deep into Roy’s bed, totally naked save for the wicked Dog collar that so lovingly caressed her neck and marked her as the sole property of a Beast. The fallen housewife had no shame in presenting herself as what she truly was, a Beast’s slut. But much more important to her than even that collar was the real proof of her Bestial love she was sporting, the lovely bump in her belly that professed to all the world she was happily carrying the unclean spawn of an Animal.

Her own hands caressed the beautiful swell of her stomach, only to soon be encompassed by a pair of much softer golden-yellow paws snaking over her slender fingers. The fine-furred hands stroked over her puppy-laden body, gently rubbing high along the bump until they were gliding under the sweet curves of her milk-full breasts and delicately squeezing into the tender flesh.

Nancy appreciated the motion, but her sounds of ecstasy weren’t because of the hands delicately caressing her. It was because of the gorgeous Doggy cock that was slowly fitting itself deep into her child-heavy pussy.

As his beloved pet hummed and mewled her submissive delight, Roy sat upright just behind the sultry female, keeping her wrapped up tight in his lovingly possessive embrace. He wanted Nancy to be as comfortable as possible, wanted to coddle the precious woman that was carrying his children even as he continued to ravish her body.

But Nancy only held infinite gratitude to her Canine owner for his loving care. The Golden Retriever wrapped her up and kept her safe and snuggled from behind, fucking into her so gently and yet somehow still able to make her feel so utterly dominated and satisfied.

Every moment was exquisite, soft bliss as Roy so masterfully manipulated her body. Every single light touch, every slight movement sent waves of comfort coursing through her. The luxurious, golden fur nestled her body as she let the powerful Beast support her delicate frame. His firm, wiry fingers soothed and caressed her skin, and yet excited her even further whenever he cupped her chest, tenderly tweaked her sensitive nipples, already drawing the first beads of milk she was so very ready to give to his children. His warm, moist breath coming in shallow, rapid pants that fell on her neck, traveling right from her spine and into her brain, leaving her muddled and fuzzy with feelings of delight.

And yet Nancy could only partially focus on any of that, because Roy’s thick, tapered cock was still so deeply lodged inside of her. The impregnated vixen could only sigh her delight as the swollen flesh stretched her completely and so very slowly dragged itself in and out of her loving channel. Nancy’s pregnancy put so much pressure on her pussy, that she couldn’t help but grip anything inside with an unrelenting force, caressing every inch of red Doggy dick and squeezing down as if her life depended on it.

The Golden Retriever made gentle, strong love to his human slave for a long while, and Nancy was helpless to do anything but let him own her body and mewl out her endless bliss. The wicked woman let out a spine-shivering echo of euphoria as she felt the monstrous knot of flesh press demandingly into her slit. Although she had the slightest frustration that it was impossible for the knot to penetrate her when she was so far into pregnancy, the blissfully burning sensation was still enough to tell her that a heavenly climax was just within her reach.

“R-Roy…” Nancy softly gasped out. “I can feel your knot kissing me… it’s about t-to make me cum!”

Roy responded by cuddling the impregnated girl even tighter against his fuzzy body, his golden paws drifting down again to encircle her beautiful baby bump and pull her sweet pussy down tight against his throbbing knot.

“Same… do you want me to cum outside?” The Canine asked between whispery gasps.

“Nooooo…” The entranced female whimpered desperately. “I need you to cum inside!... Feed my womb!... Nourish my babies!”

The reminder that she was happily sown with his offspring was the last trigger Roy needed. Wedging himself deep into Nancy’s delightful slit, Roy breathed harsh into the girl’s sweaty neck as he released himself inside her, his heavy knot churning as an immense amount of hot, liquid-white burst through it.

Nancy howled softly in rapturous delight, throwing her head back into Roy’s shoulder as her arms circled back around his neck. Her pussy revolted in orgasm she felt the bubbling, Beasty seed pouring inside her, filling every crevice as it sought out her already overstuffed womb and baptized the savage spawn already growing there.

After the echoing cries of inhuman passion died down, the treacherous human woman remained unflinchingly locked to her Bestial master, his mighty phallus still skewering her deep and keeping her naturally tied down.

Happy, shivering sighs and heavy gasps came pouring out of Nancy’s mouth. It was far from their most energetic mating, but getting fucked, no matter how gently, while pregnant still put quite a strain on her; though the smile she wore indicated she didn’t have any mind to complain.

While focusing on the lingering bliss of the burning-red Dog cock still forced inside her cunt, Nancy felt Roy’s hand suddenly cup under her chin and tilt her head to the side. The Golden Retriever’s muzzle was instantly in her face, and her lips were quickly sealed to his velvety mouth. Nancy just continued to moan and sigh dreamily as the Canine’s strange, flat tongue invaded her mouth and drew her undying love and worship.

Feeling incredibly relaxed now as he kissed his stolen slave-wife, Roy melted back into the pillows and cushions of his bed, bringing the sultry female down atop him, never letting his dick escape her sweltering warmth. Finally letting her tongue loose after pinning it down, Roy allowed Nancy to draw back from his velvety lips and looked into her face, seeing a deeply satisfied smile there to grace him.

And for her part, Nancy just drifted deeper and deeper into the fuzzy oblivion of her beloved Golden Retriever’s fur. Her hands ran lovingly over her belly, brimming and full with the promise of soon bringing more Beasty life into this world. Her thighs squeezed weakly around her pussy, properly locked and dominated by a thick, Animalistic phallus that constantly enforced the knowledge that she was born to pleasure it. She was in perfectly content bliss, filled to the brim with brilliant, Beasty life!

Basking in his own afterglow, Roy was similarly just enjoying this hedonistic life he’d forced the gorgeous human woman into. His paws lazily danced across his pet’s supple skin, and the Canine found himself placing soft, sloppy kisses on the nearby face of the female, lapping and licking, tasting the flesh he had so thoroughly conquered and owned.

“So Nancy, you’ll be giving birth to your first batch of puppies soon.” The Retriever breathed into the human girl’s ear in a very triumphant, taunting manner.

“I know. And I can’t decide how I feel about that.” Nancy admitted, drawing a questioning eyebrow from her master.

“I mean, it’s been pure bliss feeling such beautiful little Beastie’s growing inside my womb. A part of me never wants to let them go, just keep them happy and healthy in my belly. But Goddess knows I also can’t wait for them to be born, see the wonderful creatures that you put inside me finally brought to life! Finally know that I’m a true mother!” And with Nancy’s zealous reveal, Roy just breathed out a low chuckle; that was best answer a slave could’ve given.

“Well you know I’ll have to reward you for your first successful breeding. What’s the first thing you want to do after you give birth?” Roy teased further, just barely nibbling at his pet’s ear.

Nancy giggled softly at the gentle treatment before grinning with wicked sinfulness.

“First, I want to take our babies through a stroll at the park, let them see the world…” She sighed dreamily as her eyes turned delightfully malevolent. “And hopefully Dennis will be there, so I can show him and the rest of the world how a Dog’s claimed my body as the mother of his puppies.” Nancy almost chanted this like she was reciting a religious mantra, and Roy noted how her pussy squeezed around his member with nearly every word. “Then I’ll come home so you can plant more little Beasty seeds in my womb!”

Another powerful squeeze followed as a sultry, long moan flowed out of Nancy’s lips, Roy just held her tighter, savoring the feeling as she worshipped his cock by pure instinct now. The Dog turned his head, seeing that his mate had done so too. Now Roy stared deep into the eyes of his heavily indoctrinated slave, seeing nothing but uncompromising love and obedience.

“I’ve got a lifetime of puppies I can’t wait to give birth to.” Nancy gasped out with absolute conviction, practically on the verge of a new orgasm just from that promise.

And seeing such blinding lust and loyalty in the female he’d so thoroughly corrupted and claimed as his own Bestial breeder, Roy could just grin vilely before leaning in and drawing Nancy into another deep, sinful kiss, tongue pulsing in the female’s mouth, her moans shivering across his teeth before he pulled away more time and forced her to look at him again, to recognize him and him alone as her owner, master, and sole reason for existing.

“Good Girl.”

*

**One Year Later**

*****

A long time had passed since that fateful day Elliot had been forced to cheat on her (ex)husband Frank, and if the two were to meet now the human man would likely not even recognize his fallen wife. But from Elliot’s point of view, time had flown by in a flash, and yet she hardly felt she’d changed at all; for Elliot, this was simply as she’d always been, had always meant to be.

Elliot sat in the cozy nursery of the big, new house Damian had moved them into. Stripped of any clothing, any hint of her old ‘humanity,’ the vixenous female sat comfortably in a rocking-chair, affectionately tending to the latest member of her new family, her real family.

A perfect little Dalmatian puppy was cradled lovingly in Elliot’s arms. The entranced woman looked down with nothing short of awe and adoration for the beautiful bundle of Beasty life that she had willingly given life to, forsaking her own human lineage. The content little pup was firmly rooted onto its’ mother’s heavily swollen nipple, suckling deeply the rich milk that Elliot felt so blessed to provide it. Its’ small paws hugged and kneaded on the generous swell of her breast, encouraging more warmth and more liquid, and providing more incentivizing pleasure for the new mother to nurture her healthy baby.

This quiet family scene was gently intruded upon by the patriarch of the rapidly growing pack. Damian stepped silently into the doorway, proudly watching his slave-wife feed their growing child, the proof of their adulterous love.

Looking up from her blasphemous offspring, Elliot spied her Dalmatian lover standing with his arms crossed in the doorway and looking rather smug. But the happily enslaved woman just shot him her own coy smile, humming thoughtfully as the little tongue of her pup tugged at her aching tit.

Sensing the young puppy was nicely filled and content for the moment, Elliot gingerly pulled his nipping muzzle off of her tender nipple, but the pup didn’t mind, and safe and loved in its’ mother’s arms it easily drifted into sleep.

Rising slowly, Elliot carefully stepped across the room to a large and well-blanketed crib, lined up with a myriad of pleasantly snoozing Dalmatian puppies, every one she had so dutifully and joyfully given birth to. Bringing the small bundle in her arms up slightly, she leant her head in and gave a small but deeply affectionate kiss to the little Dog’s head before easing it down into the crib and tucking it in amongst its’ brothers and sisters.

Leaning down against the crib railing, Elliot just stared and sighed in utter adoration of the puppies she’d grown, birthed, nurtured, and loved more deeply than anything else in her life… Well, there was one very close second.

Smiling softly to herself as she sensed an extra presence, Damian was quickly behind his well-claimed woman, his mottled paws rightfully encircling around her hips as he daringly ground his equally-naked body against her. Elliot could only sigh happily as his claw-tipped fingers dug just barely into her skin and trailed up her sides.

“I always knew you’d make a great Beasty mother.” The Canine’s hot breath flashed across the back of Elliot’s ear, sending a shiver straight down her spine.

Placing her own nimble fingers atop the Dog’s, she held him firmly down over her hips, letting him know her body was his to own and use as he desired. As her breasts heaved slowly with rapidly growing arousal, Elliot craned her head around and easily found the lips of her beloved slaver. Damian eagerly accepted her kiss, the sultry female groaning restlessly as she worshipped his mouth with her little tongue. She broke not too long after, but only after she was sure she’d properly showed her devotion.

“Well it is what I was born to do.” She replied as a pheromone-fueled lust glazed over her eyes.

The Dalmatian was quickly overpowered by a surge of lust for his human pet, and he knew Elliot would be all too happy to receive it in full. In a blindingly fast movement, Damian took a hold of the girl’s arms and spun her halfway across the room. Next thing Elliot knew her ass had hit up against a table set off to one side, but her ride was far from over.

Growling like the starving wolves he descended from, Damian prowled over his helpless mate, taking a forceful grip of her thighs he hoisted the girl up onto the table, Elliot’s body falling flat on the surface as her Bestial master spread her legs wide at the edge.

Elliot sucked in a deep breath of agonizing anticipation as her inhuman lover stretched her legs far off to either side and watched him align his lethal pointed cock at her entrance. A vicious snarl was all the warning Damian gave his captive female before thrusting himself deep into her.

Elliot howled out in blasphemous delight as she felt the endless inches of Beast meat sink into her aching pussy, very quickly feeling his mighty knot slam against her lips. Bottomed out to the hilt, Damian drooled in illicit pleasure as he was once more fully wrapped up in the girl’s warm embrace.

The Canine bent in further, smothering his prized possession, pressing her legs high to either of her sides and all the while forcing his Beasthood to carve even deeper into the helpless girl. Elliot groaned wantonly as her master folded her body beneath him, forced her to cave to his will, accept his monstrous body no matter how unnatural it was for her.

Bending hard over the table and pinning his slave-wife down beneath him, Damian very quickly lost himself in a properly feral rut. With his arms occupied trapping Elliot’s luscious thighs to the table, the Dog brutally smashed his hips down on his woman’s mound. Elliot was soon screaming her incoherent bliss as the wicked length of her lover tunneled into her pussy with a reckless vengeance. Every thrust filled her love channel to the brim, sent that spear-like tip stabbing into her happily yielding cervix, brought that enormous knot hammering down against her tender lips.

Blinding lust completely overwhelmed the two deviant lovers, the Dalmatian mercilessly fucking his human pet deep into submissive bliss. Primal growls and strands of saliva flew out of the Dog’s jowls and stained his mate’s pristine skin with its’ Bestial scent, while vivacious moans of complete surrender flowed out from the slave-woman and begged her Animalistic owner to fuck her even harder.

Drowning in sexual bliss as they were, the human and the Beast held nothing back as they ferociously made love to their illicit partner, and it wouldn’t take long for either to feel their impending climax overwhelm them.

Teeth clenching in a maddening drive of breeding-frenzy, Damian bucked hard one last time and ruthlessly forced his massive knot to split his mate’s frail little pussy. Elliot howled out in torturous euphoria as the Bestial swell of flesh penetrated her yielding body, sank in and locked her pussy in endless pleasure.

As soon as he felt his human slave fully accept his knot, Damian lost himself in a burning climax, feeling every milliliter of his greedy, womb-hungry seed burst out and pour into his helpless breeding pet.

Elliot’s screams rattled the neighborhood as her own orgasm crashed through her, sending her to unimaginable planes of ecstasy. Her womb radiated like a furnace as it thankfully swallowed every drop of her lover’s virile sperm. Unbelievable pleasure rippled and echoed through her as she felt her womb be completely doused and saturated in potent, Animalistic cum, lovingly cherishing every single time she felt the Dalmatian’s dominant seed find an egg and rightfully claim it as a home for their next Beasty child.

Their twin orgasms were positively explosive, spending every last ounce of energy in both the Canine and the female. When both simply couldn’t fuck any more, their voices died down and were replaced by ragged, very satisfied breaths. Elliot lay lifeless on the table, her legs finally falling down as Damian lost the strength to keep them pinned above her. The Dog himself sank into the comforting body of his pet, his fuzzy muzzle nestled delightfully into the bountiful swell of Elliot’s breasts. Both were lifeless as they recovered, both just happy to enjoy the touch, the caress of their well-deserved lover as their bodies remained locked together by the oppressive knot.

But Elliot was more than happy to bask as she embraced the feeling of the fresh seed already finding its’ home in her womb, and Damian was similarly smug as he felt his own fluid come pouring back out, its’ warmth washing over his girl-sheathed cock. Neither had any doubt that Elliot had definitely been impregnated with a new batch of puppies.

“Sorry if you were looking forward to a quiet life…” Damian spoke softly, his face still nestled amidst Elliot’s soft breasts. “…But I want my puppies to have as many brothers and sisters as possible.”

Elliot sighed, actually able to feel the Canine’s smug grin press into her chest. He was toying with her again, letting her know that her fate was sealed, that this was all she was going to do for the rest of her life; fuck Beasties, breed Beasties, give birth to and raise Beasty children. And she couldn’t be happier!

In sheer gratitude of her enslaved fate, Elliot’s arms weakly wrapped up around the Dog’s back, he legs struggling to raise but just as happily ensnaring themselves around Damian’s waist. Hugging herself as tight to the Beastman as possible, Elliot nuzzle the top of his head, encouraging him to look up.

As soon as Damian’s face lifted, Elliot bent her own down to lock her lips tight against his. Holding her master close as she praised him with all the love and affection she could muster, her tongue slowly yet zealously wrapping up in his in a maddening kiss.

As their mouths slowly parted amidst sticky strands of lust, Damian looked into the face of the girl he’d so thoroughly conquered, once more just enjoying the feeling of triumph as he saw nothing but sheer love and obedience in her eyes for her beloved Beasty master.

“I’ll give you as many puppies as you want. But for each Beasty I give birth to I want to feel your knot pulsing in my pussy a thousand more times!” Elliot cried her passionate devotion to the Dog and his beautiful cock.

Damian could only grin down in complete satisfaction as his female displayed her absolute obedience.

“You’re mine, Elly. Mine for the rest of your life.” Damian growled down in quiet finality as his face hovered above the fallen female’s.

“Yes Damian, I’m yours. I always will be, and I’ll always love you.” Elliot sighed in completely honest affection, tears of utter happiness beginning to bead at the corners of her eyes.

Once more, the Dalmatian set his face down and claimed the lips of the woman he’d so long sought, that he alone rightfully deserved to own. And as Elliot kissed her beloved, Bestial master, as she embraced the feeling of his powerful, savage knot marking her as a Beasty slut, she could bask in total bliss. This was the life she deserved, what she was born to do, and her future was crystal clear. She’d spend every day fucking this Beast, breeding his beautiful puppies, and absolutely loving every second of it.


End file.
